A new life
by Emi-Fire
Summary: COMPLETE... Betrayal, Inuyasha is heatbroken what is he to do when all he loved betrays him... Rated M for lemons, Language, plus blood and gore. Please R'n'R CO WRITTEN with Kuroi Yasha
1. Dumped

Hi everyone! I'm back! This is going to be a good story with help from Akurei I have gotten better at writing. We have co-written this story It is ratted M for langue later lemons blood gore you know the basics (of my stories with the exception of lemons) This will be a long one enjoy! I don't own Inuyasha but I do own the lets just say 'new characters' in later chapters plus my ideas. kuroi-yasha is Akurei thank for everything! love ya.

The battle raged on for what seemed like hours. Inuyasha was getting a beating from Naraku's new incarnation. Finally, Inuyasha destroyed the incarnation. Kagome took the jewel shard out of it, when suddenly one of Naraku's bugs flew by her and took the shard. This was the second shard she had lost in the past two weeks. She was angrier then all of the others combined. And she showed it! She yelled at Inuyasha for not killing the bug. His answer was something like "So sorry bitch I was a little more preoccupied with  
the gaping hole through my chest!" She was not sympathetic what so ever.

They started arguing when a soul collector flew overhead. Inuyasha immediately ran after it. The others did not follow him. He ran straight to the time tree. Kikyo was there waiting for him. He knew it was the real Kikyo and not a demon puppet because of her scent. Soul collectors surrounded Inuyasha as he entered the clearing.  
"Kikyo...why are you here?"  
"To tell you...To tell you that I never want to see your  
face again!"  
"W… what?" A pain so intense shot through his heart it felt as though someone had decided to light the pathetic remains on fire,  
"I never wish to see you again! You are a traitor!" she screams, then to her soul collectors yells, "Destroy him now!" Kikyo walks away letting her soul collectors attack.

Back at Kaede's village the others arrived back from the fight without Inuyasha. Kaede asks not about him as she bandages Miroku's arm. Kagome is still angry with herself for letting another bug get the shard and that Inuyasha went off to see Kikyo again. She waits by his favorite tree for him to return, muttering to herself.

Inuyasha returns later that night using tetsusaiga as a walking stick. When Kagome sees him she is not concerned as she normally is when he comes to the village hurt. She walks right out to him and starts to yell at him for no apparent reason. She just goes on and on about nothing important. Then starts on about how he deserved the injuries he received from the fight earlier. Inuyasha was startled by the fact she had not noticed he was leaning on tetsusaiga and covered in his own blood. Kagome then started on about Kikyo. Inuyasha just leaned on tetsusaiga listening to her, bewildered.

"I am going home Inuyasha!"  
"Kagome. Please don't go I need you here right now."  
"You need me! Why don't you just get Kikyo to be your shard detector?" Inuyasha looked up at Kagome. "Whatever Inuyasha I am going home and you  
can't stop me!"  
"Pl…"  
"SIT!" (WHAM!)  
"SIT! SIT! SIT! SIT! SIT! SIT! SIT! SIT! SIT! AND SITTTT! GOOD BYE! I'll be back in a few days!"

Kagome storms off to the well and jumps in without a second glance. Inuyasha struggles to get up. After a few pathetic attempts to rise he gave up. Kagome sat him one to many times (10 times to be exact). Miroku goes out to look for him and locates him just after he hears the last sit. It did not take him long to find Inuyasha considering the gaping hole in the ground. He helps Inuyasha out of the hole and to Kaede's village.

Kaede bandages him up well as always. Shippo asked why Kagome sat him so many times he replies, surprisingly he does reply with words and not a smack on the head, "Keh, like I care about that bitch...(Blank stares) Ok fine, I'll go to her in the morning to find out what is up."

In the morning Inuyasha put on his haiori and walks to the well. He jumps in without a thought. As he jumps out of the well on the other side he peeks out through a small crack in the door. Kagome is in her school uniform and is talking with a boy from her time. He tilts his head as he listens to their conversation. "It's good to know that you're feeling better Kagome."  
"Getting better every day it seems!"  
"So do you want to get going? To school I mean."  
"Sure lets go Hojo!" Inuyasha snarled...'So his name is Homo...I mean Hojo is it?'

Kagome and Hojo walk to the bus stop. They talk about school and friends then Hojo brings up the subject of one of Kagome's friends birthday party. He asks her to go with him. She answers yes and Inuyasha (who has been following them) snaps. He pulls Kagome into the alleyway that he was standing in. He pins her to the wall, but not too hard but hard enough to keep her there.  
"I thought you… Kagome I…"  
"Get off of her you freak!" Hojo punches Inuyasha hard in the arm. Normally nothing would have happened, however it seemed that he hit right  
where he had a wound and as his luck would have it, it reopened. Blood started to gush through his haiori, "What if I don't want to come back? Ever!"

Inuyasha's eyes grow wide+ "…"

Inuyasha jumps up on top of the building that they are beside. He runs straight back to the well house and stops 'I know what its like to be alone... but why does it have to hurt this much?' Inuyasha went straight down the well. Miroku, Sango and Shippo were there waiting for him. He just kept walking even when Sango asked what happened.

When out of sight he started to run, blindly though the forest not stopping for anything. Even after he was exhausted he kept going, for slowing down made him fearful. He sliced a few demons along the way through the forest reopening the rest of his wounds. He sprinted for a long time finally collapsing some half an hour since he got out of the well. He rested for a minute breathing heavily. He got up again and kept running.

Inuyasha did not stop even after he was out of his territory. He just kept going he was afraid to stop. After a very long time of running he collapsed and passed out from exhaustion and blood loss.


	2. Notes

Chapters 2 thank you to all reviewers! Love you (not gaily) Well except Akurei… thanks muchly! Disclaimer you know the drill. Well enjoy chapter 2 notes.

Miroku, Kirara, and Sango had been searching for Inuyasha since he had not returned right away. They had found no leads accept for a dead demon on the way through the forest.

"He can't have gone this far Sango. We should circle around again."  
"Wait...Miroku over here! There is a trail of blood leading this way."  
"You don't think it is his do you?"  
"Kirara seems to think it is. Look." Kirara whimpers as she sniffs the blood.  
"Lets go Sango, if we don't hurry it might be to late."  
"Right, come on Kirara!" They run through the forest following the blood and come to Inuyasha passed out on the ground.  
"Help me get him on Kirara, Miroku." +Miroku nods+  
"Lets get him back to Kaede's village. We can patch him up there."

Later at the village Kaede patches Inuyasha up. Miroku, Sango, and Kaede talk  
for a while then go to bed leaving Inuyasha alone in the hut. Inuyasha has fevered dreams all night and in the morning does not wake. Sango covers him with a blanket and tells Shippo to watch over him. Shippo does as he is told.

A week has passed and still Inuyasha had not awakened and Kagome had not returned.  
Miroku, Sango, Shippo, as well as Kaede had begun to worry. It had been such along time since Inuyasha had been awake, they wondered if he would ever wake up. His wounds still did not heal; actually they did not even change. Still they remained open with occasional off and on bleeding that was not helping Inuyasha wake up. Kagome had never been gone this long before. Even when she was mad at Inuyasha she always came back with in a day or two, but not this time.

On the seventh night while everyone was sleeping Inuyasha woke up. He got up slowly and sniffed the air. He knew that Kagome had not returned her scent was dull. He knew in his heart she no longer cared for him. Inuyasha saw some training clothes beside him but they were completely black. 'Not my style, but beggars can't be choosers' (To see what I mean by training clothes go to this site http/ it was the best picture I could find!) He dressed in them and left his red pants and white shirt in their place. He found some of the paper that Kagome left for Shippo to draw on and a pen. On one of the sheets he wrote...

'Miroku, Sango, Shippo and Kaede, by the time you read this message I will be gone far away. Please do not try and find me I wish to be left alone. The jewel shards that I possessed are underneath this note. I have left a note for Kagome. Sango try and get through the well to speak with Kagome. I will not return. Good-bye my dearest friends.' He left the note, and the jewel shards in the hut; he then set off for the well.

Inuyasha jumped through the well taking a piece of paper, a pen and his red haiori with him. He jumped out on the other side of the well. Sitting on the edge he wrote a letter to Kagome. It went something like this…

'Kagome I will never see you again. I have loved you and will love you always but now it is time for me to go. The jewel shards I possessed are with the others. I am leaving the village and your life. I have no one with me I am alone as it should be for I am hanyou. I will never forget you... I will always love you. Please do not try and find me, I do not wish to be found search for the shards with the others. Goodbye Kagome. Forever.  
Inuyasha.'

Inuyasha left the note and his haiori on the ground in front of the well. He jumped back through to his own time leaving Kagome behind forever. (Hanyou means half demon a little off topic but all the same). He ran back through the forest along the river's edge. Stopping every so often to catch his breath and wash the cold sweat from his body in the cool water of the river. By the time sunrise arrived he had cleared his territory leaving   
most of his thoughts behind him.


	3. An Idea

Hey everyone hope you like the story so far here is the awaited chapter 3! called 'An idea'. guess what for? I am going to state the obvious and say someone has an idea. And a special thanks to Kurayami22 who is my only reviewer so far +tear give cookie to Kurayami22 + Welcome! And thanks again to Akurei for his support from email. Love ya! Well on to chapter 3...

Kagome's POV (point of view)

I went out to the well house on the seventh morning after Inuyasha had come for me. I had been harsh and regretted it. It was hard enough explaining about Inuyasha to Hojo with his ears and all, but the guilt trip is even worse! I still feel bad about saying what I did to Inuyasha he really looked hurt. Not just his ego, he was still bleeding! Why didn't I go back sooner?

I entered the well house. Right on the ground in front of the well was Inuyasha haiori! There was a note on top of it. I read the note it was horrifying. He was gone from my life forever. He loved me. I started to cry and ran up to my room putting on Inuyasha's haiori.

Normal POV (in the morning)

"Inuyasha went where?" yelled Miroku as Sango told him about the note.  
"What is all the noise about Miroku?" asks a sleepy Shippo as he walks out of a hut.  
"Inuyasha is gone Shippo." Sango answers solemnly.  
+Shippo starts crying+ "No! Inuyasha where did you go? Whaaa!"  
"No more tears now Shippo we will find him but first I need to speak with Kagome."

Sango walks off towards the well with Inuyasha's jewel shards in hand. 'Please let me go through it is Inuyasha's wish that I go to Kagome.' Sango jumps gracefully into the well. A ladder hangs in front of her she climbs up it into the well house on Kagome's side. "So this is where Kagome lives," Sango says to herself as she walks up to the door of Kagome's home. She knocks on the door. Kagome's mother answers. (I am just going to say mom now)

"Hello, are you Kagome's mother?"  
"Yes, I am are you looking for her?"  
"Yes, my name is Sango I need to speak with her about Inuyasha."

"Come in please. Sango was it? How do you know about him?"  
"Thank you," Says Sango as she enters the house. "I am a friend of Kagome's from the other side of the well. Is Kagome here or is she at school?"  
"Kagome is here she is in her room. Follow me upstairs." Kagome's mom leads the way up stairs to Kagome's room. Faint sobs escape from her room. Mom knocks on the door.  
"Kagome dear... someone is here to see you can we come in?"  
In between sobs "Who… Is, is it?"  
Sango answers, "It's me Sango. Can I come in Kagome?"  
"S… Sango? Ho… how did you get here?"  
"I came through the well Inuyasha told me to come and see you in a note that he left before leaving. I followed his instructions and came to see you."  
"Come in."

Sango, Kagome and her mother talked for a long while about almost everything. Funny, happy, and sad things (and maybe what Sango should do with a certain perverted monk). Kagome found out about how Inuyasha ran as far as he did, how Kikyo dumped him and how he was out cold for a week. She was terrified that his wounds had not healed and the fact that she sat him so many times after he got back from the fight with Kikyo he needed Miroku to help him out of the hole. "I know what I need to do. Where can I find him Sango?"  
"That's the problem. We don't know where he went. He did not leave a trail of any kind. Even Kirara couldn't pick up his scent. He very well maybe gone forever."  
'I have to find him whatever it takes I will find him.' Kagome vowed to herself.'

Inuyasha ran as far as his body would carry him over the next few days, he finally stopped at mount Fuji. He decided that this would be far enough away from Kaede's village. He settled at Lake Shoji the smallest of mount Fuji's five lakes. He rested for another week before his wounds healed. It was then time to think of the future.

Inuyasha's POV

What can I do with my life now that Kagome and the others are gone? If I search for the jewel then the others will find me. And there is no point now in searching for and killing Naraku, only to help my friends. But if I search for him I will find the others. There is no village demon or human that will take me in I am a hanyou. Why can't there be a place where my kind and me could live in peace. Not being chased by humans or demons, no longer being hurt for being different that's it! That's what I will do! I will be the one to create a village to live in where safety and comfort of all hanyou's is the only priority.


	4. Hardwork

Hey readers! Thanks for reviewing to those of you who did. This chapter is a little boring but imortant all the same. it is called 'hardwork' hope you like it!

Normal POV

Inuyasha worked long and hard to create hanyou village. He first cleared the  
land where the village was to be of all of its trees and filled in the holes where the stumps were. Carefully he sliced all of the trees into planks for the houses and other buildings. It took him a long time to build all of the houses for he made each with precision and care. Each house had a raised sleeping area, a fire pit in the center of the hut for warmth, light and cooking. He made storage space in each home for weapons, food, and personal items  
or other things. After each house he just kept saying to himself. 'One more, one more got keep it up... it will be worth it in the end.

After Inuyasha had finished nineteen houses before he started on his own. He made it a bit smaller than the rest of the houses for he was to be the only one living in it. Inuyasha made two rooms within the house, one for him and another as a living space. He carved designs into the doorframe with his claw, a personal touch.

In the center of the village Inuyasha made a large fire pit for stories or meetings among other things. He placed some extra boards on stumps to sit on Kagome had always called them benches. How he missed her and the others. He also used rocks to outline a pathway to walk on from house to house, to the center of the village and Lake Shoji. Lake Shoji was always brimming with fish and the soil was fertile enough to grow plants to eat and make medicine from.

Inuyasha decided that now that it had been two months since he ran away he should go find some other hanyou for the village. First he went to see Shiori (bat hanyou), Jijenji (I think he is a bug hanyou of some kind…) and all the other hanyou he knew from his travels. He asked them if they wished to join the village all of them said yes and he also asked them to try and find as many other hanyou as possible. At each hanyou's home he said this "I will return for you and any others that you find in two weeks time. Be ready with anything that you wish to bring, goodbye for now, I shall return."

It took Inuyasha a week to ask all of the hanyou to join the village he returned to his home at Lake Shoji and created two baths within the hot springs a short walk from the village. He lined the baths with small flat stones to protect the bathers feet when in the bath. He also placed rocks within the bath to sit upon. The baths were far enough apart so that no one could peek in on the other gender. The week ended quietly as Inuyasha departed again to get the rest of the hanyou for the village.

In total there where 25 hanyou living in the village including Inuyasha. Also there were two humans and three demons the family of one or two of the hanyou. Each had their own special talents. Jijenji (a bug hanyou) and Miharu (a bird hanyou) were to be the village healers. Inuyasha was the village leader, trainer and protector along with Emi (white tiger hanyou) Sayuri (dragon hanyou). Other important jobs were priestess, which was taken by Yoko (cat hanyou) and hunter taken by Itoe (a panther hanyou).

Inuyasha's POV  
The village lived in harmony for the first few months until the humans from a near by village sent out warriors to attack us we lost three hanyou that day. I taught all the others to only kill when necessary unnecessary killings would be pointless and more reason for the human to attack us. Sayuri had lived a hard life just as most of us had but she was scarred. Her anger and frustration she took out on others in battle. Emi needed to restrain her during the first battle with the humans. Some of the young hanyou were injured by the warriors but kept on fighting following my example, as I did not stop when I was hit but a sword. Yoko had helped in battle much with her bow and arrows; she took over handling Sayuri when the fight dragged on. There was only one human killed he was taken out by one of our dead comrades.

Kagome, Sango, Miroku and Shippo searched the wilderness for 3 months before ending their search. Kagome returned to her on time to finish school and train, Sango went with her for a few weeks. Sango and Kagome trained hard at the gym and ended up winning many tournaments and awards for their achievements. Kagome in archery, Sango in fighting and throwing hiraikotsu to set a world record.

The to girls gained much strength for battle, money for food and other supplies. Every weekend Kagome would return to the feudal era to search for Inuyasha. When Kagome finished school (she did it in a year less than the rest of her friends) she moved to the past in hopes that it would be easier to find her lover. Five years passed Kagome was now even more powerful than Kikyo. Her life was devoted to finding Inuyasha wherever he may be.

Enlisting the help of Koga, Ayame, Sesshomaru, Kaugra, and Sesshomaru's army  
the group was able to defeat Naraku. The entire jewel had then been collected except for one piece…

Well thats it for this chapter hope for more reviewsthis time. +glares at non-reviewers+ Well at least your reading it I guess.

Crazy-Inuyasha-Girl20I am glad you like it :) well this is the next chapter.

Kurayami22- I can't tell you if they find him it would ruin it! Thanks for the continued support!


	5. 5 Years Later

Hi again to all my reader! YAY I gained more of you! Thank you all very much for the reviews I really enjoy getting them every morning or afternoon. Well this chapter is called '5 years later'. There is none of Kagome or Sango or Miroku or Shippo or Kirara in this chapter but all the same it is important for Inuyasha lovers. So now please enjoy and review!

* * *

It had been five years since Inuyasha made his escape and started the village. Most of the pain of leaving had worn off by now but his heart still burned at the thought of Kagome. 'Why should I still care about that girl? It has been so long...but I need to see her one more time. No… I can never see her again she does not wish it to be that way.' Inuyasha remained strong to the village he became a father figure to many of the younger hanyou. He taught them how to fight and gather food to heal sickness and to keep health. Inuyasha was going to be the perfect father to some lucky pup one day. If only his love would come and find him thought all the hanyou that heard his story, he still loves her.

Emi was one of the most energetic of the young hanyou thought Inuyasha. She loved to practice fighting, gather food or do anything that needed to get done. She had no father growing up and Inuyasha had taken that role. Living in the village was the best thing that could happen to a hanyou.

Emi's POV

Things have been pretty calm around here. The attacks from the humans have lessened. It took the lives of seven of our hanyou for them to realize that we did not wish to fight. However, the attacks of youkai had only increased, however Inuyasha-sama declared that youkai were not an issue and that if attacked that we should slay them without remorse. And so when the youkai attacked we fought back and we never lost a man thanks to Inuyasha-sama's Tetsusaiga and the rest of our efforts put together. That is until one day...

Flashback

The day began as normal; many arose from their huts early only it wasn't for a good reason. The smell of blood was thick within the air, most were aroused, it was the blood of an Inu-hanyou. It smelled delicious, not only because it was his mating season. I ran out to the scent of the blood before Inuyasha saw me, there on the forest floor lay the most handsome man (hanyou, youkai or human) I'd ever lay eyes, aside from Inuyasha-sama. His hair was a beautiful platinum blond and his eyes even though they were  
unfocused and half closed I could tell they were the most beautiful shade of green. I carefully approached him, I didn't know why. I mean he was unconscious, but I was... well I don't know... intimidated by him I guess. I had just reached my hand out to touch his face, when Inuyasha-sama stopped me.  
"I don't think you should do that just yet..."  
"But..."  
"I understand, just help me get him to the village."  
I nodded completely unaware that this man would be the best thing that had happened to me.

We rushed him inside. He was bleeding pretty badly, and it didn't seem like he was going to make it. Inuyasha was frantic, In all my time I never could recall him being so worried about someone, must have been because he's an Inu-hanyou. After what seemed like hours Inuyasha-sama sighed and stepped away from the new villager. "Is he?"

Inuyasha shook his head, "He'll live, but I wouldn't be surprised if he didn't." I could feel the tears beginning to brim in my eyes, 'Why am I feeling this way? I don't even know him. No, it's just my hormones. He's an attractive and potential mate. Yes, its just my hormones.' "Don't worry Emi-Chan, I'm sure he'll be fine. And once he is he can explain a few things..."  
I nodded, "Do you think I can..."

He smirked as I began to blush with embarrassment. "I don't see why not. Just remember he's in no condition for um...'rough housing'" I could have sworn I was going to die from embarrassment my cheeks were beet red.

"It…no… you don't think I (he nodded his head)... I NO...NONONONO, NO!" I was going to kill Inuyasha-sama, however he was already going down the path laughing his head off,

"I'LL GET YOU, YOU SADISTIC SON-OF-A-BITCH!" I screamed shaking my  
fist, when all of the sudden I heard…

"Will you all shut the hell up..." came a weak voice from behind me. I turned to see that the hanyou had woken up. He was still lying on his back, but his eyes were open. I was right when I said his eyes were intensely vibrant.  
"I'm sorry. I was just..."

He smirked as he closed his eyes. "Don't worry 'bout it...just...don't... wake...me...up..." And before I could respond he was unconscious again. This is going to be a very long week.

* * *

Well that's this chapter I hoped you liked it! The next chapter will be called the final shard so stay tuned! (Please if you like this story then review even just for a grammar error I will be happy to fix it. and Please recommend this FF to your Inuyasha loving friends!) questions comments consernes then revie for them or email me at thx again!

Reviews for the reviews! hehe

Crazy-Inuyasha-Girl20 Well I am glad that you like it so far! Well please enjoy this chapter 5!

Hyperdude thanks for the complement. I am glad that you think that it is good you are just a little hyper aren't you?

Kurayami22 Ya I know that this chapter was kinda bla but don't worry it gets better and I did say that the last chapter was a bit boring yet important. Thanks for the continued support I really enjoy your reviews!

Peacemaker Thanks for the support I really enjoyed that review au jour dui. I will update always within a 1-3 day ratio. Just incase I go on vacation or something I will always tell all of you before I go just so you don't think that I am dead or abandoning you.


	6. The Final Shard

Well I am back with another chapter! This one is called the final shard! Sorry if the last chapter was a bit confusing. I did say that this story had a fast pace though. Well any questions or comment or concerns email me at or review! Thanks everyone!

Normal POV

As the days passed under the care of Emi the hanyou healed he told her his name was Akurei. Akurei was able to tell Inuyasha what happened when he awakened a few days after the he was found.

"Akurei what really happened to you?" Inuyasha asked him.  
"I was attacked by a miko, a slayer, a monk, and a kitsune."  
"Why?"  
"Because I had this..." Akurei holds up a jewel shard.  
"Where did you get that?"  
"I found it a long time ago within a tree. Son of bitches really wanted me dead even after I told them I had no desire to fight. That damn monk nearly killed me with his wind vortex thing, (Kazzana Inuyasha corrected). Whatever."

"What way did the miko, slayer, monk, and the kitsune go after you ran?"  
"A two tail joined them and they followed me, I lost them when I jumped down off the cliff into the water after that I ran a few hours then I passed out."  
"Thanks," Inuyasha gets up and leaves the hut he walks out to where Emi is sitting in a tree waiting for Inuyasha to be finished with Akurei.

"Inuyasha-Sama! Are you finished already?" asks Emi politely as she jumps from her tree.  
"Yes you can go see him now Emi-Chan. I need to go out and find those who have done this to Akurei. You may ask him whatever you wish I will be back within 2 days. With or without the group."  
"Yes sir," Emi nods as Inuyasha leaps off into the forest, "good luck!"

Akurei's POV

I knew what Inuyasha-san was planning on doing. I had to get out of here fast...If that relentless slayer or damn monk got near me again I might not be able to get away. I was just getting out of the futon when Emi walked in...lets just say that since I was recovering and covered Inuyasha-san felt I had no need for clothing...so um yeah... you get the picture Emi let out a gasp as she turned away blushing as red as a rose. Quickly I grabbed my hamaka and put it on, loincloth or not. I didn't matter anymore. She'd already seen...well _**me**_and so I guess I had no reason to hurry. What surprised me more was the fact that she was aroused..._'Am I really that...well good?'_ No time to get an answer I grabbed my pitch-black haiori and put it on, "Heh, you can turn around...not like there's much you didn't see..."  
"I'm so sorry...I didn't...I Just... Well..."  
"Don't worry about it kitten. I only have one question..." I said smirking,  
"What's that hot shot?"   
I smirked as a deviant glint shone in my eyes, "Like what you saw?"  
Her eyes first grew wide at the comment, and then she growled low and gave me such  
an evil glare that it would have killed the dead over again, "you PERV!" Emi went to  
slap me I blocked her hand, and pulled her in to kiss her. At first she protested, then slowly she came into my arms and deepened the kiss. I moved my hands down to her rear and rubbed gently. She moved her tongue into my mouth to explore as I did. I started to undo her haiori when she stopped me…  
"What you don't like it?"  
She smiled at me innocently, "I do but…"  
"But what? Don't you want this?" I said as I flattened my ears, she saw this and hastily added,  
"Just listen for a minute. You still have not healed, this could reopen your injuries... and we just met a few days ago. Lets wait till the time is right. I don't feel safe doing that right now, is that alright with you?"  
I nodded "Alright, we can wait till I heal, and/or your ready."  
"Thank-you Akurei." Then she kissed me again.

Suddenly I remembered what I was going to do before I got caught up with Emi. "I have to go Emi..." She looked at me sadly, "But... why? Is it because...?" I shook my head, "No, its not that, if anything I actually feel more attracted to you because you want to wait. Its just...I can feel Inuyasha-sama returning."  
"What's wrong with that? I thought you liked him?"  
"Heh, I don't like him. I respect him, admire him, But I don't _like_ him. I'm not gay ya know."  
She rolled her eyes as giggled slightly, "Seriously why?" I sighed as I pulled her into my arms again, "Its because I can also since the ones that attacked me with him. I'm afraid they might still be out to kill me." She nodded as she rested her head on my chest, "I understand...just promise you'll come back." I placed my hand under her chin as I pulled her face up to look into mine, "I promise." I was going to kiss her again when I felt them. They had reached here alarmingly fast. "I got to go...but...shit I hate running, it makes me feel weak." She smiled and gave me a light kiss, "Your not weak...anyone that could survive such injuries is nothing less than amazing." I smiled, "I'll be back as soon as I since that they are gone." I had just stepped out of the hut when I heard it, _"Hiraikotsu" _I saw the boomerang coming, but I had no chance to dodge it. I pushed Emi out of the window she must be protected. "AKUREI!"

Well that's the end of this chapter the next one will have a big fight scene (don't worry I didn't write it I really stink at writing fight scenes so Akurei did most of it). Well thanks again to all the reviewers I don't have time today to comment on them sorry! I will next chapter I promise! Well I hope you all keep reading the story I am doing well keeping ahead of the chapters that I am posting. (Guess what? I just got up to lemon #1! Yay in like 2-5 more chapters it will come I am going to put it, as it's own chapter for under age readers' protection!) Bye everyone! Please review! Even if it is just a correction.


	7. Fight For Your Life

Well as I promised here is the fight scene it is long like 3 pages on word. I want to thank all of the reviewers and blah, blah, blah you get the drill. This chapter is called a 'found. Fight for life.' Well that's but it for now please review!

Normal POV

Inuyasha ran quickly threw the trees trying to pick up the scent of his   
lovely Kagome. 'It has been so long. But she and the others harmed one of MY  
hanyou. What am I going to do?' At noon Inuyasha stopped searching to rest  
and eat some food. After he finished, he leaped back through the trees.  
Soon finding himself at the edge of the forest leading into a big meadow.  
Kagome and Shippo were walking through it when Kagome spotted Inuyasha, as soon as she saw him, she ran at him at full speed…

"INUYASHA!" Kagome yelled as she launched herself into his arms, he catches  
her then backs off a bit letting her see the seriousness in his eyes.  
"I have not come back to stay…"  
"But Inuyasha…"  
"Let me just get to the point of my being here. Remember back about a week   
when you attacked an Inu-hanyou...(blank stares), black ears? (No response) Platinum hair?" she silently "Oh" as she nods, "Figures... well  
he turned up just outside my village covered in blood. I have just recently  
found out that it was you. I just have one question...why?"  
"He had the last shard of the jewel. We needed it to find you," she responded close to tears  
"Even after he said he had no desire to fight? You still attacked him! Why! Why damn it!"  
"Its been five years Inuyasha, we were beginning to lose hope," Shippo responded, who had grow immensely in the past few years.  
"Fine then I am leaving to go back to my village then." Inuyasha turns to  
go.  
"Wait Inuyasha you can't go again we have searched so long to find you."  
Kagome says.

"Now you have found me you can go back to your own time."  
"This is my time now I moved here this is my home."  
"WHAT?"  
"I have devoted my life to finding you because...Inuyasha...I love you. I always  
have after you left I wanted to die! Don't leave me again. Whether you love  
me or not I love you."  
"… Kagome… I can't come back with you I have a home and a family to protect.  
Even though I love you too. I have a whole village depending on me. Without  
me they will die from the youkai and human attacks." Inuyasha lowers his  
head his bangs cover his eyes.  
"You have a real family now? A mate?"  
"NO! I do not have a mate but I am the leader of my new village. It is a   
place for all hanyou to live in piece. I have become like a father to all of  
the young ones for they had no one growing up. They look up to me I can't let  
them down, not again…"  
"I didn't know…"  
Inuyasha tosses the final shard to Kagome. "Now you have the full jewel, I  
can go back to my family and you can go home. You and Shippo can come and see the village is you wish. If so follow if not then walk the other way."

Inuyasha starts to walk away as they follow him. They walked all day as the sun  
goes down they make camp. Inuyasha jumps into a nearby tall tree to sleep  
and gather his thoughts.

In the morning they began the final stretch to the village, "By the way...where are Miroku and Sango?" Kagome paled visibly as she stalled her answer,  
"I...well..." Shippo however wasn't so evasive, "They went after the final shard. Oh...wait, you have the shard don't you?" Inuyasha's eyes widened as realization struck him, "Shit!" he yelled as he took off towards his village.

Meanwhile Akurei wasn't faring to well, "DAMN IT!" He yelled as he ripped of his hamaka to dodge Sango's Hiraikotsu, "You bastards, I told you I don't have the shard!"  
"Like were going to believe you demon!"  
"You fucking bitch I said I... DON'T...Have...It!" Still he dodged the boomerang again, but he didn't expect to be hit in the back by the monk's staff. He had no time to recover as the Hiraikotsu connected with his stomach sending him reeling into a hut.

He rose slowly, let's just say that one doesn't feel to well after getting double teamed and then sent flying into a hut. As he shook his head to make the world stop spinning, he had no chance to dodge the sword that Sango swung at him. He let out a yell of pain as the sword penetrated his stomach as Sango drove the blade in deeper, "So...Ready to hand over the shard?"

Akurei smirked as he spat blood in Sango's face, "F...Fuck you ...bitch!" Not his best choice of words, but it clearly got the message across. Sango however was in no mood for his humor, she mercilessly ripped the blade out as she spun around using the momentum to swing Hiraikotsu with the force of a sledgehammer. Akurei screamed in pain as he felt his ribs shatter from the impact of the weapon. He got on his hands and knees as he began to violently cough up blood, "J...j ..just...get ..I ..I ..it ... over...with ...bitch!" He spat at her as she positioned herself over his battered body,

"Very well...Burn in hell de..." She never got to finish as out of nowhere a hanyou girl tackled her, "You won't hurt him anymore you sadistic bitch!" She yelled as her fist connected brutally with the side of Sango's face.

"You...fucking bitch!" Sango spat as she punched Emi in the lower abdomen, she tried to hit her in the face, but Emi ducked easily under it as she struck and hit Sango's left kidney then struck her on the right cheek with a slamming right hook. Miroku who had just been watching the women fight thinking of how unbelievably hot that was, snapped out of his daze and was about to unleash his Kazzana on Emi when he heard a voice he hadn't heard in five years,

"MIROKU STOP!" Sango also stopped fighting at the sound of the voice, her final mistake as Emi took the incentive and delivered the final blow and sent the slayer into the world of unconsciousness with a violent back leg round house kick to the temple, still she held back enough so that it wouldn't kill her. Akurei rose to his feet unsteadily, he felt like shit and probably looked worse that it. He saw the monk about to unleash his Kazzana on Emi,

"Hell no you don't ass-wipe" Running as fast as he could in his condition he tackled the monk. Apparently the monk was faster than he appeared, for he managed to punch him, (wouldn't you know it) in the rib, Akurei yelped as he rolled off the monk.

He looked up in time to avoid the monk's staff, which came at him in a rather violent way. Standing and swiftly he drew his sword. Emi took the chance of the monk's attack to exact revenge on him who had mercilessly wounded Akurei in the previous battle, quickly drawing her sword she charged her aura as she aimed it at the monk, "KAIMETSU-TAKINA BAKUHATSU!" She yelled as a ball of negative aura shot out and exploded when it hit Miroku, who just barely managed to erect a barrier that lessened the damage so that it was just weak enough not to kill him.

Akurei was about to attack when Miroku suddenly fell to the floor, behind him stood Emi, sword drawn, an unconscious Sango on the ground behind her.

Inuyasha stared in shock at the sight before him, Sango lay unconscious on the floor bleeding from a gash on her right temple where Emi's foot had impacted to down her, Miroku was lightly bleeding from several injuries, Akurei on his knees doubled over in pain as large amounts of crimson blood poured from the wound in his stomach. "I'm gone for a day and this is what happens? At least I know you can fight for yourselves..." He heard a small laugh escape Akurei before he passed out unceremoniously. Emi quickly sheathed her sword then rushed to his side.

Just then Kagome and Shippo arrived, "Oh Kami-sama...Inuyasha...what happened to Miroku and Sango?"

Inuyasha snorted as he walked over to Emi and helped her lift Akurei back into the healers hut, "Keh, they got what they deserved for attacking one of my hanyou. The medical treatment hut is at the far left; if you want them to live you should get them there as fast as possible, away from my hanyou. (Hanyou from the fields come running up to the now deserted battlefield) They don't look too happy. I am sure that they wouldn't mind restarting the battle; I am not one to disappoint them. Now if you'll excuse me I have to keep this young man from dying from the stomach wound and shattered ribs that our dearest Sango just gave him." He walked into the hut leaving Kagome and Shippo to stare with shock at his retreating form.

Ch5 and 6 reviews

Crazy-Inuyasha-Girl20- Thanks for the reviews! I am glad that you can't wait for the next chapter!

Kurayami22- Sorry if the story is a bit con-fizzling but I wanted it to be fast paced and not boring maybe I will redo the story later and make it slower or more detailed

Kuroi-Yasha- Finally! Thanks for the reviews Akurei! Love you too thanks for the reviews. Your bloody appearance came in this chapter poor you+kiss you better+ all good now!

Well that's all for now I am going to bed early tonight it was about 3:00 am before I went to bed yesterday and I only got 2 hours I was too hyped up on suger HAPPY, HAPPY WEEE!(I know that it is really spelt sugar but this is the frenchie way). Well bye everyone till next chapter please be thoughtful and review! Kami would wish it so.


	8. Talks, meetings and a lemon starts

YAY! THE BAN IS OVER! WEEE! Sorry about that everyone but here is the bit leading up to the lemon then the next chapter will be the lemon to save all of the younger readers or immature ones. This chapter is called 'Talk, meeting and a lemon beings!' (The lemon starts in the next chapter!)

Kagome's POV

_'Ok...what the hell just happened?'_ Kagome wondered as she grabbed Sango as Shippo carried Miroku, "Do...how...did I just..." Shippo shook his head as they walked back into Kaede's hut, it had been a long trip back to Kaede's village, the healers at Inuyasha's village weren't to keen on helping Miroku and Sango since they had been the ones to start the fight, but since Inuyasha ordered it, they healed them enough to guarantee that they wouldn't die, then rather hastily kicked them out of the village.

"Kagome child... what happened!" Kagome shook her head as Shippo answered her question, "We found Inuyasha." Kaede began to smile until Shippo continued speaking, "But he wasn't the Inuyasha we use to know. He's grown...colder (like Sesshomaru). He invited us to his village,"  
"Village?"  
"Yes, he has a village of Hanyou. He's very protective of them, and apparently vice-versa. Miroku and Sango went after the hanyou that supposedly possessed the final shard."  
"And..."  
"Well, he didn't have it...Inuyasha gave it to us..."  
"Oh. Well that's not so bad."

"That's not all though."

"Damn"

"Miroku and Sango had no idea, so they attacked the hanyou; they got him pretty bad too. Apparently a female hanyou has declared him hers. She may not say it, but the way she took down both Miroku and Sango was proof enough."  
"So...ye saw the fight?"

"No, by the time we arrived Miroku and Sango were already unconscious. Inuyasha then revealed how much he had changed, he cared more about the hanyou than he did about his friends..."

"But ye must remember... Inuyasha believed that Kagome had forsaken him; as a result he also believed that Miroku, Sango, ye and I had also turned our backs on him. I don't blame him for the way he acts."  
"You agree with him?"

"Not entirely, but he has a good reason for becoming what he did. That is what I'm telling you."

I couldn't take it; I walked out of the hut. I really needed some fresh air, _'this is my entirely fault...If I hadn't been such an idiot I would have come back sooner, but NO my damn pride was more important! God I'm such a bitch...'_ Unknowingly she had walked right to the Goshinboku; (god/ sacred tree) slowly the tears began to flow down her cheeks as she lay down at the base of the tree and fell asleep, dreaming of the times when she was with Inuyasha.

The village was restless. The attack by Inuyasha's supposed friends startled them. They had not had a human outsider in counter in over a year. Inuyasha had no choice but to call a town meeting.

"Is everyone present?"

"Yes Inuyasha-sama, well, with the exception of Akurei-san and Emi-Chan."

"That is understandable. Alright I called this meeting because..."

Everyone was at the village meeting except for Emi and Akurei. At the moment they were in Emi's hut Akurei lying on his back on the futon. Emi had one arm behind his head and was rubbing his ear affectionately her other hand was clasped into Akurei's on his chest. Akurei had one hand clasped in Emi's and the other underneath the small of her back pulling her in close. It had been two weeks since the attack and Akurei had healed. Emi kissed Akurei lightly on the cheek to show she was in the mood he quickly had her on her back and they were making out within seconds. Emi rolled him onto his back he only pulled her closer. After a few moments he flipped Emi onto her back again she wrapped her legs around him.

Akurei carefully picked her up not breaking the kiss and took her silently outside. Emi's legs were still wrapped around him but that did not matter it only made it easier for him to carry her. She sighed as she allowed the kiss to deepen. Emi could feel his desire for her...and lets just say it was also increasing her desire for him. She could feel herself getting wet at the mere thought of what they were about to do. All to soon, it started to come true. Akurei slid his hands just under her rear as he began to walk towards the hot spring. "What… where..."

Akurei smirked, "Heh, if you get disoriented from a kiss, I can't wait to see what a good fuck will do to you." Emi blushed but didn't seem phased by his question, if anything she seemed to be wondering the same thing. They arrived at the spring and he quickly set Emi on her feet,

Ok well that's all I can put without the lemon or the lemon words in it please review and thanks to all reviewers!


	9. The lemon

LEMON TIME! Woo hoo! If you are in need of a good sex story then read this without the stars it is 2 pages. Please review! WARNING LEMON AND LANGAGE!

They arrived at the spring and he quickly set Emi on her feet,

"Why are..." She was silenced by another searing kiss from Akurei; she took in the kiss as Akurei took the opportunity to deepen it as he explored her delicious mouth. She didn't know when, or how (Not that she cared) he had taken off her haiori and soon enough she could feel him beginning to massage her breasts so slowly and lovingly, that it made her want to release right then and there. He broke their kiss, only so he could assault her neck with soft, yet hungry kisses.

She let out a low moan as he began to suck on her right breast. So as not to leave the other breast feeling ignored he caressed the hardened peak with his thumb and forefinger as he nibbled on her breast bringing another throaty moan from Emi. She pulled at the ties of his haiori; she pushed away his inner shirt. She could feel his well-toned chest muscles ripple as he shivered with pleasure at the feel of her small, warm hands as she traced an outline of a swirl on his chest. He couldn't restrain himself any longer quickly he lay her down on his discarded clothing as he practically ripped her hamaka off as he brought his mouth down to taste her delicious liquid essence that was practically dripping off her hot sex.

Emi was practically in tears from the pure pleasure. Her hips bucked and jerked violently, half trying to dislodge him, while half of her thrust herself deeper against his tongue and mouth. She could feel the warmth gather in the pit of her stomach… But this...this was just plain heaven. "OH KAMI...YES...OH NO...D...DON'T STOP! OH FUCK!" she screamed as she realized in his mouth, tremors shook her very core as the aftershock of her orgasm shook her. Never had she had such an intense orgasm.

_'Gods she's sweet...'_ Akurei thought to himself as he greedily drank her 'Love Juices'. He wanted more...it was like the very elixir of life. Before she had caught her breath from her first orgasm, he inserted a finger deep into her core as she jerked violently as her bundle of nerves began quivering from pure enticement. His fingers carefully spread her slits to reveal the one thing that would cause her to release her sweet juices. As he inserted another finger into her womanhood his tongue darted out and began its painfully slow teasing licks. Emi groaned and moaned begging for him to make her release.

'_Why deny her what she wants?'_

_**'Because this way you can enjoy her delicious juices even more.'**_

_'True, but...'_

_**'But what?'**_

_'Am I truly in love with her?'_

_**'How should I know? I'm just an imaginary voice inside your head. You figure it out.'**_

He sighed as he decided that he would find love later, for now, he was content with what he believed was love. Quickly he brought his thumb to her nub as he began to rub it at an incredibly fast pace. She screamed out a broken version of his name as she exploded again, again he slurped her essence. Emi was in heaven, she could feel herself floating, looking down she wasn't surprised that she wasn't laying on the ground, _'Wait a minute...Why am I in the air?'_ She received her answer when she felt the tip of Akurei's throbbing erection rubbing against her slits.

"A... Are you... are you sure?" Emi smiled at the fact that he cared enough to ask.

"Yes..." He nodded as he inserted the tip of his erection into her tight womanhood. Both Emi and Akurei let out a groan at either the other's tightness or size respectfully. As he pushed into her slowly he was near exploding from the delicious tightness and the wetness. He didn't know why the barrier surprised him; he could tell she was pure. However, it still managed to amaze him how those idiots didn't know a beautiful woman when they saw one.

"This may hurt." He saw her give a weak nod. Quickly he thrust hard and fast as he broke through her barrier, she gripped his shoulders painfully letting her claws eject as she bit her lip to keep from screaming. Quickly he captured her lips with his, as he tasted the coppery taste of her delicious blood. "I'm sorry... I should have..." This time it was she who silenced he with her lips. Slowly she started to rock back and forth on his throbbing erection. "Oh...Fuck..." Akurei moaned in a throaty groan/moan as she rose up and then slid back down. _'She really can move her hips…oh Kami this is good!' _

Placing his hands on her waist he helped achieve a steady rhythm as they both moaned in pleasure. She was close, he could feel it, and not at all to early. If she didn't hurry he'd cum before her, and there was nothing worse than that. No, He'd have to make her cum, one way or the other. Before she could register what he'd done, Emi found her back pressed against Akurei's finely toned chest. She watched as one hand cupped the swell of her breast, as his claw teased her aching peaks. She moaned when his soft lips began to plant feather soft kisses. She knew what he was planning on doing, but it still didn't brace her for the immense pleasure that shot through her when two clawed fingers began to rub her sweet spot.

"OH KAMI YES, YES FU..." She screamed as another orgasm threatened to knock her unconscious. Akurei however was in a similar position. If he thought she was tight before, when she came, she got all the more tighter, wetter and warmer. Put that together and what do you got? One couple of very satisfied hanyou's as Akurei's seed spilled inside her. Her wall tightening even more, milking his manhood for all it was worth. Then it was over he removed himself from her and they rested for a moment.


	10. You are my reason

Hope that anyone that read the lemon liked it! Well here is I think chapter 10 called 'you are my reason'. Enjoy then review!

Then they slid into the spring. Akurei sighed as he put Emi into his arms. "Emi..." Emi raised her head as she looked at Akurei,

"What is it?" Akurei sighed as he looked up to the star filled sky.

"...Do you love me...?" Emi raised her eyebrows at his question, "Where did this come from?" Akurei sighed again as he shook his head, "I don't know...I'm confused...I-I-I I don't know how I feel..."

"What do you mean?" Akurei shook his head again as he tried to sort out his thoughts, "Its just that...I don't know...I feel something...yet I can't describe it. Whenever I'm with you I'm content to just sit, or lay near you. At night when you're off somewhere I don't sleep, wondering if you're all right. I constantly find myself day dreaming of things that I didn't know I could...I've never been one to have an Imagination...That is why I ask...Do you love me?"

"All my life… all my life I have waited and wished for a moment like this for someone to say what you have just said… All my life I have stood alone wishing for someone to walk beside me… I have always walked a lonely path all alone taken away from life… to me I had not a reason to live I was just here… My shadow was the only thing that ever was near me even then it left every night… I walked this empty path all of my dreams shattered… Sometimes I wished that some youkai or human would kill me… but no I still always lived on for nothing… No I was always still alive and I walked alone… I searched for someone who didn't care about looks… I was always shunned… Sometimes I wished that my father who had abandoned me when I just a baby to find me… Just to have something to love… I walked an empty path… The only one that I had ever known… I didn't know where it went but I knew I was alone… Then out of the darkness Inuyasha-sama found me… he showed me his true form… That was the second best thing that had ever in my lonely life experienced… Then I met you… Everything changed I no longer wanted just one person to love… Even though I myself feel that it is selfish I wanted with all of my heart for you to love me as I have from the first day that I met you… You were the most handsome man I had ever seen you had also been through the hardships that I had… It was not just the looks it was seeing your eyes that drew me in the most beautiful eyes I have ever seen… Then I found you that you were also a hanyou… You could understand me… I then had something to love and something to live for… You are my reason… You are my reason to live… Yes Akurei, I love you with all my heart and soul… Now I ask you. Do you love me?"

"Alright I called this meeting because as you know there has been a disturbance in the air. I am going to go and find out what that disturbance is." Said Inuyasha at the meeting.

"It has become dangerous Inuyasha-sama," said a hanyou, "You should take someone with you."

"That sounds like a good idea, but who?"

Yamashita answers, "You should most likely take one of the strong with you I am sure that you will need their strength some way or another."

"Yes I shall take two of the strong with me that leaving at least ten strong to protect the village."

Michiyo then asked, "Who shall you take sir?"

"I am not so sure Yoko-Chan do you have any ideas?"

"Well since you asked Inuyasha-sama, I feel that you should take along Akurei-san he has been glum staying in the village, and no help to the farmers or the weapon makers or guards. So I feel that he would do well on a journey."

"Inuyasha-sama if you take Akurei-san then you must take Emi-Chan they are inseparable." Yamashita added onto Yoko's statement.

"It is settled then I will take Akurei-san and Emi-Chan with me. We shall leave at mid-day tomorrow, Michiyo could you please prepare food for the journey?"

"Yes sir right away."

"Yoko-Chan I leave you in charge, Sayuri will aide you. I will go inform them of the journey. Meeting dismissed."

Just then a scout named Itoe ran up to Inuyasha, "Inuyasha-sama there is a youkai messenger here to deliver a message from the lord of the west."

"Itoe-Chan take me to him now."

"Yes sir, follow me!"

Inuyasha sighed as he walked toward the outskirts of the village were a messenger from his bastard of a brother awaited. _'What the fuck could this bastard want...I haven't talked to him, much less seen him in 5 years...This had better be worth it.'_ Inuyasha continued walking, unaware that the messenger had sent away Itoe.

"What the hell...were did that little..."

"Inuyasha-sama...Its been a long time..." Inuyasha snapped his eyes at the voice as his eyes widened in recognition,

"... I-I-Its you... Kaugra!"

Hope you like Kaugra! Well that's all for now REVIEW DAMN IT! thanks bye!


	11. Mates

Hello again everyone! I thank you for the reviews! Wow this is the most reviews I have ever had for my stories! YAY! Well here is a short chapter just over 620 words but the next chapter will be a lot longer I promise you! REVIEW SI VOUS PLAIT! (PLEASE). WOO HOO! I Graduate on monday! no more school! I hate the hell hole (hell hole: school). then I can update more ofen because it is summer!Now read on!

oh ya the discalimer I don't own and I always forget the discalimer so this is the last discalimer that you will ever see from me so bu bye discalimer I hate you!

Akurei looked at Emi as a smile crept on his face, a rare occurrence. "...Wow...even if I didn't love you before I do now. Yes Emi...I Love you... However I can hear someone coming near, so we'll have to continue this in private." She gave him a confused look, "Finish wh..." Akurei smirked as he whispered in her ear, "You don't think I'm finished with you do you?" Emi shivered as his warm breath entered her ear, "I still haven't marked you...mate. That is if you let me..." Emi could feel the tears begin to gather in her eyes, "Yes..." Without a second thought he swept her up in his arms and ran towards her hut,  
"Wait the clothes..."  
"Fuck the clothes..."  
"But people will know..."  
"Screw the people..."  
"But I..."  
"And you...I will definitely screw..."

Inuyasha stood staring aghast at the woman before him..."What the fuck are you doing here Kaugra? I thought Kagome and the others killed Naraku."

Kaugra smirked at his expression, "Surely Inuyasha...even you are not ignorant enough to think that I could be killed by that pathetic miko and her lap dogs (no pun intended). I am under the protection of Sesshomaru. And also his loyal servant."

Inuyasha took a deep breath as his face turned white, "...Y-y-y-you didn't...?"

Kaugra smirk widened if possible at his realization, "Anything the matter?"

Inuyasha growled, "You MATED WITH HIM?"

Kaugra waked her hand as if brushing off the question, "That is none of your concern insolent one. However I was sent here by Sesshomaru to inform you that he wishes your presence at his home in three days. There are matters that he must discuss with you."

"I can't...I got more important things to do than deal with that arrogant bastard."

"Well, I prefer arrogance to insolence."

"Yeah, well I'd prefer it if you'd fuck off!"

"Not without Sesshomaru."

Inuyasha blanched at her response, "... Uh... Well, more than I wanted or wished to know, but I can't and won't go, so tell his ass he'll have to wait."

Kaugra smiled as she slid her fan out of her sleeve and let it drop open, "Good... Sesshomaru told me to bring you to him, by force if necessary...I was hoping you'd give me a reason."

Inuyasha grimaced at the wind that began to blow around him, kicking up dust and reducing his vision. "Fucking shit...this defiantly isn't my day..."

Emi and Akurei arrived back at her hut; it was just as they left it. Akurei placed Emi down upon her futon as his was still a mess from when he got up that morning. Emi however had always kept her hut and futon in perfect order. "Emi as I told you back at the spring we are not quite done yet. If you will allow me I will mark you as my mate."

She took a deep breath clearing her head, "I trust that you will make the right decision mate. I trust and love you so do as your instincts tell you."

Akurei nods and moves closer to her and they begin to kiss once again passionately, he begins to move the kisses down her neck to her left shoulder. The kisses were soft and sensual Emi was enjoying them. Akurei then stopped when he was at the space where her shoulder connected with her neck. "This may hurt."

She nods then tilts her head away from him to the right leaving a good amount of space for him. He brought his fangs to her skin and slowly bit deep into her. Emi winched slightly at the bite but stayed calm as he licked the blood clean off of her. "All finished, I am sorry if I hurt you…"

"Don't be." Emi then kissed him again for a few moments then stopped sniffing the air.

"What is it Emi?"

"It is the blood of Inuyasha-sama and that of an old enemy; lets go!" They dressed quickly and left the hut to find out what happened to their leader.

Thats all till next chapter! DON"T FORGET TO REVIEW! Merci de votre attention au revior! (thx for the attention bu bye!)

CH 7!

Kurayami22I am glad that the story is no longer confusing!

Crazy-Inuyasha-Girl20I am glad that you like fighting because there is more to come in the next chapter!

StantonluverWell I can't say if he does or not but in pervious chapter (ch8) he want to go see 'the disturbance' what or who might that be?

Kuroi-YashaYou need to get off your lazy ass more often. You know the next chater has a good fight scene and now the readers know so... piece that together+looks at nails bord+ Ya I know I'm great(j/k) BUT I LIKE SUGAR! wow I am to happy today need to read a sad tale!

CH 10!

StantonluverYou will see next chapter!

Kurayami228) YAY! It was freaking COOL! 9) I am glad that you liked it 10) I hope that it is interseting! It took a hile to figure that one out The story needed an edge/ It goes from cool to hot to sweet. I really am diverse!

Crazy-Inuyasha-Girl20I feel loved! YAY!

Kuroi-YashaI know that Akurei yu are like my little elf (only better to look at and taller) Yay thanksto the reviewers from both of us!

thats all for now so review to get a review on your review!the next chapter has alot of fighting so get the popcorn and tissues!


	12. Run

Hello again to all like I promised here is a good fight chapter. Inuyasha and Kagome will see eachother once again don'tyou all worry. But I can't really just say "and Kagome teleported right into Inuyasha's arms and they lived happily ever after" can I? NO! THEN IT WOULDN'T BE A STORY! So get over it they will meet again I am not saying what happens so just wait and see! (If you want to know if any other characters will come into the story then ask in a review I might even be able to incorperate them for your enjoyment.)

Inuyasha yelped as he collided with a tree for the fifth time. '_Damn it I can't keep this up much longer...The one time I forget tetsusaiga...'_ Kagura smirked at the crumpled form that was once the mighty hanyou Inuyasha.

"See what you have been reduced to? Pathetic, rise Inuyasha...So that I might at least have some satisfaction..." Inuyasha could only growl, he was defenseless, he couldn't even get close enough to use his claws, but before he had even fully risen he was sent violently reeling into the tree again by Kagura's Dance of Blades attack. Kagura sighed, "...Ready to surrender yet?" Before he could answer Kagura jumped back to avoid the blast of negative youkai that was launched at her, "...So we have company..."

Emi leapt out of the bushes blade drawn, "That's right bitch, and I'd appreciate it if you stepped away from him."

Kagura sighed, but in doing so she noticed something peculiar about the young hanyou-ess's scent. "...Your mated...to an Inu-hanyou...That doesn't...You aren't...Are you?"

Emi was confused, and it clearly showed, _"What in the seven hell's are you blabbering about old woman?"_

That was pushing Kagura too far, "You fucking Hussy, I'll kill you, Sesshomaru never told me not to harm anyone else, so your free play. DIE DANCE OF..."

"_Shankon tetsuseru!_"

Kagura however merely sidestepped the lunge as she created a physical ball of wind that impacted with Inuyasha's chest so he was sent flying into Emi. "Hm...Two hanyou's for the price of one...Not to worry Inuyasha...I'm sure Sesshomaru can piece you back together with the tensaiga...Dance Of..."

_"Shi No Fubuki!"_

Kagura barely managed to avoid the shards of crystallized youkai that flew at her with amazing speed, the shards embedded into a tree, were soon after they exploded violently causing the tree to explode, sending wood splinters every which way. "What..."

"Hmm, you fast..." Kagura turned in the direction of the voice and saw a young Inu-hanyou appear out of the shadows of the forest, "But then again you are a wind sorceress."

Kagura closed her eyes slightly as she glared at the hanyou, apparently summing him up. "Who are you?"

Akurei brushed some hair out of his face, deliberately taking his time in answering, only angering Kagura, "I am Akurei, and who might you be?"

Kagura frowned at the name, "Akurei...I've heard that name before...No matter, I am Kagura, your slayer."

Akurei smiled at her response, "My slayer?" Akurei's eyes began to shine with a sadistic glint, "_Oh, Please feel free to try..."_

Kagura had had enough, unfolding her fan she threw it back as she prepared to launch her attack on the hanyou, "DIE...DANCE OF THE DRAGON!" A cynical laugh filled the air that cause even Emi and Inuyasha to shudder, "FOOL!" The tornado of wind was suddenly disintegrated by a sword that flew like a boomerang at Kagura who managed to avoid the worst of the blast, but was cut slightly by the blade.

"I am protected of the elements by Kodokuha, my blade is unmatched, with the exception of Inuyasha-sama's Tetsusaiga. Are you willing to surrender or must I kill you?"

Kagura snarled at the young man, "I will be the only one killing today!"

Akurei shook his head, "I will not go easy on you, you are not a human, and so I will not hold back. Despite the fact that you are a female, if you intend to hurt Inuyasha-sama or my mate I will kill you without remorse or hesitation."

Kagura scoffed, "Big talk form a puppy, show me what you got..."

Akurei sighed as he put away his blade; "I have no need to use my blade to kill you then."

Kagura was insulted, "How Dare you underestimate me! You shall pay for your insolence," Turning to Emi who was just rising from under Inuyasha's weight was completely unprepared for the attack, "Dance Of Blades!"

She lunged in front of Inuyasha to protect him from the attack. Pain was the first thing Emi's mind registered. The smell of Emi's blood did it for Akurei, before Kagura could turn her head a fist collided violently with it. As she stumbled back, a leg swept her feet from under her. As she fell she felt an elbow connect with her lower stomach. She impacted with the ground violently; she was pulled to her feet violently as Akurei grabbed her by the neck. Running at breakneck speed he slammed Kagura into a tree, the tree crumpled under the force of the slam.

Kagura coughed up some blood, this only made Akurei want to hurt her more, throwing her into the air he flexed his claws as they began to extend, his eyes slowly turning red, "_Kiritsukeru no Gomon!_" He yelled as his claws tore into Kagura's waist. Before she could react Akurei slashed again, and again, and again. Kagura just wanted it to end, the pain was unbearable, especially since the slashes cut into her, but didn't cause blood to flow. There hence the torture part.

Emi was watching the whole thing as her eyes began to grow wide with fear at the power and violence that Akurei was showing, never had she expected that he had such power, with every scream of agony Akurei seemed to only be egged on, soon Kagura's kimono was horribly shredded as Akurei landed his 15 blow on her.

Kagura fell to her knees as her eyes began to glaze over, "No…. No more... please... just... kill me... no more pain...please..." Emi's eyes began to water at Kagura's broken plea's, there knelt a woman who had radiated power, strength and resilience on her knees begging to be put out of her misery.

Akurei approached her slowly as he flexed his claws, "...Die...you...will...die...blood..." Emi was startled by his deep, coarse, gruff voice, that wasn't her Akurei! One look at his eyes confirmed it, they had become completely red, his pupils, once a beautiful green were now an angry blue. Akurei raised his claws above his head, "_Saishu Kiritsukeru!"_ he growled as he brought the claws down on Kagura's form. Blood splashed everywhere as Kagura's cry of pain filled the air. Kagura fell to the ground clutching her violently bleeding torso; the slash had barely missed her neck.

Inuyasha fell on top of Akurei, from the force of the tackle. Inuyasha had tackled Akurei to keep him from killing his brother's mate. Inuyasha had no love for his brother, but it would not fair well for Akurei to kill Kagura. "AKUREI SNAP OUT OF IT YOU FUCKING IDIOT!"

Akurei paid no heed as he trashed about trying to remove the elder hanyou. Inuyasha knew it was no use, using the ground as a spring he launched himself of Akurei and into a defensive stance in front of Emi. Akurei's demon blood surged with anger at what he saw; there in front of his mate in a fighting stance was Inuyasha, _'Challenge...for mate ...kill...'_ Akurei growled as he shot to his feet, "MY MATE!" he roared as he took of towards Inuyasha.

Inuyasha was confused, then he realized that Akurei's demon half had taken over, and he was currently standing in front of his mate in a fighting stance, to his demon blood it might seem he was challenging him for his mate. Before he realized it Akurei's fist had knocked him a good 5 meters from Emi, "MY MATE!" Akurei growled again, but when he turned to look at Emi he stopped.

There she was, eyes wide with fear and tears streaming down her face, "E...E...mi…." The red started to fade from his eyes as Akurei began to return to normal. As his normal senses retuned to him Akurei smelled the tears and the fear radiating off Emi, "Emi ...what..." He soon however looked down at his claws and saw them stained with blood, looking around he saw Inuyasha on the ground possibly knocked out and the wind sorceress Kagura laying in a puddle of her own blood bleeding to death. Akurei didn't know what to do, but one more look into Emi's face and he did the only thing he knew how to do...He ran.

Thats all for now! Kagome will come into play within the next 5 chapters. (THERE I SAID IT!) So keep reviewing and start reviewing!I can't do it without you all.

Crazy-Inuyasha-Girl20 Thans for being the first reviewer to chater 11! I also love tragedys thats why I try and write them! I hate cliffies too but they make you want to read on don't they? (co-best reviewer thus far)

Kikyo This is my story... I can choose what they say and do...you saw the sensitive side of Inuyasha at the start of my story... I can't stand Kagome or Kikyo so shut the hell up! All and all I think that you are a coward who hides behind anonymous reviews so that you don't have your crap stories flamed. Like you flame others so f you and don't read stories if you don't like them!

inuyashalover14 Kagome will be coming soon! You are welcome for the story and thanks for the review!

Kurayami22 Well done for reviewing again! You have been my co-best reviewer thus far thanks!

THANK YOU TO...

Kurayami22(7 reviews), Crazy-Inuyasha-Girl20(7), Peacemaker (1), hyperdude(1), Kuroi-Yasha(5), Stantonluver  
(2), inuyashalover14 (1), and Kikyo (1) 25 review thanks!


	13. In The End

Hello All! Sorry that it took me a few days to update but Grad was on Monday so I didn't have much time with the dance and parties and last day. Oh Kami there is too much stuff to do! Well this chapter is yet again short but at least the chapters are manageable. I have decided to try something new this chapter a song fic. Tell me what you think I don't even care if you flame this chapter I just wanted to try it and it really flowed with the scene. Enjoy chapter 13 'In The End'!

It starts with one thing  
I don't know why

Akurei ran away from Emi leaving her alone surrounded by blood.

It doesn't even matter how hard you try keep that in mind  
I designed this rhyme  
To explain in due time  
All I know

Emi yelled his name and ran after him through the forest.

Time is a valuable thing  
Watch it fly by as the pendulum swings

'_I can never go back I can't see her face like that ever again. I made her look that way.'_

The clock ticks life away  
it's so unreal  
didn't look out below

'_He can't leave me not now! Not now.'_ She ran as fast as she could letting the trees swipe at her as she went. Her sobs continued.

Watch the time go right out the window  
trying to hold on, but didn't even know  
Wasted it all just to watch you go

He couldn't hold on much longer. Tears began to escape his eyes.

I kept everything inside and even though I tried, it all fell apart  
what it meant to me will eventually be a memory of a time when

'_I kept it all bottled up I should have stopped him this is my fault.'_

I tried so hard  
and got so far  
but in the end  
it doesn't even matter

'_I had everything I wanted why is it all gone. In the end everything is sad my life. Nothing matters anymore.'_

I had to fall  
to lose it all  
But in the end  
it doesn't even matter

'_I had to let him get this far. This my fault he is gone I should have known'_

One thing, I don't know why  
It doesn't even matter how hard you try, keep that in mind   
I designed this rhyme, to explain in due time  
I tried so hard

'I don't know why I even tried to be happy I tried so hard' 

In spite of the way you were mocking me  
Acting like I was part of your property   
Remembering all the times you fought with me  
I'm surprised it got so (far)

'_You made fun you joked and used language that before I had never heard. You hit him when you thought that he was challenging you for me. I remember each moment that we spent together that first fight. How could we have gone so far if you leave me?'_

Things aren't the way they were before  
you wouldn't even recognize me anymore  
Not that you knew me back then  
But it all comes back to me (in the end)

'_I didn't know who I was… I didn't hear your pleas… I knew myself no longer when I changed'_

You kept everything inside and even though I tried, it all fell apart  
what it meant to me will eventually be a memory of a time when I

'_You kept your feelings secret when I tried to help it all fell apart. This memory I never want to stay it will keep us apart…'_

I tried so hard  
and got so far  
but in the end  
it doesn't even matter

'_I had everything I wanted why is it all gone. In the end everything is sad in my life. Nothing matters.'_

I had to fall  
to lose it all  
But in the end  
it doesn't even matter

'_I had to let him get this far. This my fault he is gone I should have known'_

I've put my trust in you  
Pushed as far as I can go  
and for all this  
there's only one thing you should know

'_I put my trust in you Emi. I was pushed to the limit. There was always another way but I didn't pay attention. I should have known that…'_

I've put my trust in you  
Pushed as far as I can go  
and for all this  
there's only one thing you should know

'_I put my trust in you Akurei. I pushed you… There is one thing that I should have known'_

I tried so hard  
and got so far  
but in the end  
it doesn't even matter

'_I had everything I wanted why is it all gone. In the end everything is sad in my life. Nothing matters.'_

I had to fall  
to lose it all  
But in the end  
it doesn't even matter

'_I had to let him get this far. This my fault he is gone I should have known'_

(Linkin Park In the End)

Hope that you all enjoyed that please don't forget to review! If you do not want a commentary on your review then say so I will respect that. Special thanks to one of my favorite bands Linkin Park! For the use of their song called In The End and yes that was the title of the chapter also I do not own them the lyrics but I do the song on CD.

Trunks'ssaiyangirl- YAY! A new reader (or reviewer) Thank-you for the review! Did you mean Koga or Kagura? And you never know whom I am going to kill! MUAHAHAHA! This story will contain a character death (or more then one I don't know yet…) Ya I have been told to put more detail before but it is hard for me I have all the ideas but have trouble getting them out onto paper or onto the monitor.

Kuroi-Yasha- I can't believe all the reviewers and readers I never thought that I would even get half this many reviews! Thanks everyone! Thanks for the help and continuous support Akurei! Love ya expect an email!

Crazy-Inuyasha-Girl20- Sorry about the short chapters Hope you enjoy this chapter!

Kurayami22- +bows+ Thank you! Thank you! I am so happy that you all like the story! Please keep up the reviews and I will keep up the story without reviews I will not keep up the story sorry but that's my only review pet peeve!


	14. Flashbacks

Hello again! Here is chapter 14 as promised! Well it's called Flashbacks so enjoy!

Akurei's POV

I was alone. I'd been like this for well over three weeks...Yes, Emi had come in search of me many a time, but...I couldn't face her, no. I was a monster, a pitiful excuse, even by hanyou standards. I let the scent of blood overtake me; I let the rage, anger, and frustration consume me. I didn't deserve her; no, I deserved this as my punishment. Inuyasha-sama had come and he had actually captured me, I'll never forget it.

Flashback

_"Let go of me!" I yelled as I struggled in vain to escape Inuyasha-sama's tight hold. _

_"You are coming back home."_

_"NO! I CAN'T!"_

_"Why the fuck not!"_

_"Because...because..."_

_"Because what?"_

"Because I'm a fucking monster!"

_"How so?"_

_"How...HOW SO! Did you see what I fucking did to Kagura!"_

_"What's your point?"_

_"My point is, I'm a dangerous animal, I don't deserve to be around anyone." _

_Inuyasha-sama sighed as he turned his back to me still keeping a tight grip, "So what are you planning on doing?" _

_I sighed as I continued to struggle against his grip, "I'm staying here." Inuyasha-sama, much to my surprise, released me. _

_"Very well...I understand your reasons." I opened my mouth to comment, but he merely silenced me, "I know you haven't told me your reasons, but I have a clear idea. You believe because you couldn't control your demon side that you are unworthy of being with people that can. You believe that you are a liability, a danger if you refer to their safety and well-being. Truth be told, you probably are. But I am much the same." _

_I stared at Inuyasha-sama's back, mouth agape in surprise, "B...but...but you..."_

_A dry laugh escaped him, "What? Do you think because I'm village leader I am not a danger? Everyone is, all hanyou have the ability to lose control, and it is what makes us more powerful, yet more inferior than demons. You see, when we transform, we lose ourselves in exchange for power that surpasses that of a demon. We are considered inferior, not because we are weak, but because we cannot control our strength." He let out a deep breath as he began to walk away, "Just remember...you are mated to Emi...she will miss you and will not return to the village without you. Accept what you are and return soon with Emi, I'll give you one month before I come and get you, by force if necessary. I wish you luck...I truly do." _

_"WHAT IN THE 7 FUCKNG HELLS DO YOU MEAN?" Inuyasha jumped away into the trees before he gave an answer. _

_End Flashback_

And so it has been for the past few weeks, I have yet to accept the fact that Iam what I should be.

**_"And rightfully so..." _**I jumped back at the sound of the voice, "What...?" I called out in the darkness, "Who are you?"

**"I am the voice of truth."**

"Voice of truth...?"

**"Yes, I am the voice that leads you to your decisions."**

"Then where were you earlier?"

**"I was asleep in the back of your mind. I have awakened to open your eyes to the truth."**

"What truth...?"

**"The truth, that you are a creature of darkness."**

"What?"

**"You are a specimen of death. You are the champion, and the failure. You are the Hero, and the Villain. You are judge, jury, and executioner...yet you are just a vigilante. You are all that is right, yet you stand for all that is wrong. In short you are unworthy of her."**

"_Her?"_

**"Your mate."**

_"Emi?"_

**"Yes, you are not what she deserves, you are less than dirt, and you are of noble blood, yet you are tainted; you the son of the former great demon of the south. Emi, as you call her, is a being of purity and good. One of darkness and evil such as you has no right to even look at her."**

"Your wrong..."

**"Am I? Why do you think you were confused as to if you loved her or not? It is because your heart is filled with darkness, buried hate, anger, and chaos. You cannot be with her...at least, not yet."**

"What…? Why not? I Love her! I do!"

**"Yes...I can tell, in your heart all that keeps you from being driven insane is her. When you transformed, the only thing you remembered was she. She is your salvation. But to claim her you must prove yourself."**

"How do I do that? TELL ME!"

**"Take back what should have been yours. Take back the southern lands. Only that way can you quell the darkness in your heart. Destroy the ruler and take your rightful place. Then, your noble blood restored, you can give her the life she deserves."**

I rose to my feet, "Yes, I'll do it. For Emi I shall take back the southern lands."

No sooner did Akurei disappear that a being stepped out of the darkness, blue hair glowing an eerie platinum in the light of the moon. **"So it has begun, telepathy is indeed a wonderful gift. Soon my love...soon you shall be restored. But first the hanyou must destroy the ruler of the south, the only man that can stop us. Soon..."**

Emi woke with a start in the room that she had been staying in. _'what the hell? Just another nightmare…I keep getting these stupid things since he left.'_

Flashback

"Akurei come back! STOP PLEASE!" tears escape her eyes as she ran after him. Blood still dripped off of her in heavy doses from the wounds that Kagura inflicted upon her. "STOP! YOU FUCKING IDIOT!"

Emi tripped over a large rock, _'oh Crap! Come on Emi pull yourself together; I have to find him!' _

"**It has been hours is he really worth it?"**

She looked around. "Who in the seven hells said that?"

"**The part of your head that is not a bitch... Ok… well maybe just the voice of reason inside your head."**

"Fuck not you again! Get lost I don't have time for this!"

"**Your perky today aren't you?"**

"Shut the hell up!"

"**Is he really worth the effort? The strength that you really don't have at the moment? Come on girl you are still bleeding and it has been two damn hours!"**

"He is worth ever ounce of my strength bitch. I don't care what you think I am going to find him."

"**He is filled with darkness and evil you on the other hand are pure… an angel. Why him? Why now?"**

"What the fuck. Me an angel?"

"**Ah… ya you!"**

"Why him? I love him. Why now? Because this is when he popped up! He is not indignant"

"**No you don't love him you are just infatuated! You hated him the first time you spoke now you love him? And what the hell does indignant mean?"**

"I thought you were a smart ass… indignant means filled with anger you stupid jack ass! I DO LOVE HIM! Why would I be out here if I didn't?"

"**Whatever just don't come crying to me when he drops you like a rock…"**

She got up after that and continued to run. Another hour passed before Emi collapsed. When she awakened she was laying on a futon within a large room. This was definitely not her hut or any other within the village. A girl walked into the room; Emi pretended to sleep she was ready to jump up and defend herself. She walked up to Emi and removed the blanket from her. Then she changed the bandages.

The girl got up to leave she started to the door, "If you don't mind me asking what is your name?" Emi asked with her eyes still closed.

"It is good to see that you are awake. My name is Rin. May I ask yours?" Rin answered.

"Thank-you for saving me Rin-sama." She blushed lightly as she said her name, "My name is Emi. Just Emi no fancy endings for me."

"Please Emi just call me Rin," Rin walked back over to the futon and sat on the floor beside. "May I ask you what happened?"

Emi opened her eyes, "only if first you answer my question." Rin nodded, "where are we? And how did I get here?"

"We are in the castle of Lord Sesshomaru. I found you passed out in the forest and brought you here to recuperate."

"I see. Well I lets start for the beginning, I was… well still am a hanyou I was always shunned and looked down upon by the species who created me. I was alone until I found my way to a village of other hanyou a place where I was not looked down upon. My Master/ Sensei took me in and showed me how to live, within the village all of us hanyou made friends and family bonds; I was then met by a male hanyou just recently named Akurei who is now my mate and…."

Rin interrupted, "what is the name of your Sensei?"

"Inuyasha-sama."

"INUYASHA!"

"Yes Inuyasha-sama he saved me why?"

"Inuyasha-sama and Lord Sesshomaru are half brothers…" Rin got up and left the room.

End Flashback

Thanks for reading! Please review!

A/N- I am trying to read at least one story from each reviewer I can't do that when it is an anonymous review so please if you have stories that you want read and reviewed then give me a signed review and I shall read your work! Thanks again!

Crazy-Inuyasha-Girl20- Thanks for the review I am glad that you like it!

Kuroi-Yasha- That's of love I understand. Sent you a mail with more ideas now it's time to go plot the character deaths! (yes 's')

Trunks'ssaiyangirl- YAY! New reviewer/ reader! Please recommend! (all of you) I will see what I can do with the killing of the characters I don't know if kags will die yet….

inu-luver 4eva123- thanks for the review! I am glad that you liked the song. I think that the story needs more than just your regular blah it needed a bash so I added Emi and Akurei.

THANKS AGAIN TO ALL! PLEASE REVIEW AND I WILL TAKE SUGESTIONS! I WILL ACCEPT FLAMES I DON"T GIVE A SHIT IF YOU HATE IT! SO ALL FLAMERS GO AHEAD AND FLAME I DON"T CARE AND IF YOU HATE THIS STORY THEN WHY ARE YOU READING THIS! OH WELL I AM IN A YELLY MOOD SO… REVIEW AND I WILL TRY AND PUT SUGGESTIONS OR CHALLENGES INTO THE STORY! REVIEW OR EMAIL ME! Ok that's it for now thanks bu bye!


	15. Talk To Your Brother

Hello again! Here is chapter 15 called 'talk to your brother' um… ya I am kinda late on this chapter cause I got sent to the mountains for a week with my siblings. It was fun but I was a week without a computer or PS2 or music and 9 hours in the car 3 in a row each way to and from it really sucked. But I am back more chapters to come in the next few days.

Since that Emi had healed and was aloud to leave the castle for short periods of time. She still had not seen Lord Sesshomaru but Rin told her much about him. The girls had become quick friends. The lord wished for Emi to return every night and not to go out in search of her village she was to stay at the castle. Emi respected his decision even though she longed to see her mate, friends and family.

Back at the village Inuyasha had not yet got word of where Emi was staying. Kagura had barely survived the fight with Akurei she was now healed and ready to go on her way Inuyasha had agreed to go with her to Sesshomaru's castle; just so that he could make better time going to get Akurei if he had not returned to the village.

"The weather is good for your journey today Inuyasha-sama," stated Yoko as she said goodbye to Inuyasha.

"Take good care of the village I will be back as soon as I can. It might take me a while to find our missing hanyou." Inuyasha responded.

"Lets go Inuyasha we don't have all day," Kagura complained.

"Shut up wench I don't want to listen to whining the whole way there," at this Yoko chuckled and Kagura started to slide her fan out of her sleeve.

"Put that away I have tetsaiga with me this time."

She gave him a dirty look, as she threw a feather into the air. Off Inuyasha and Kagura went to Lord Sesshomaru's castle. When they arrived at his castle Sesshomaru was waiting out side.

"Sesshomaru..." Sesshomaru began to walk over to them, much to his surprise he walked over to Kagura first and smelt her, "What are..."

Inuyasha was silenced as Sesshomaru's claws wrapped around his throat. "She has been injured. Who?" Inuyasha struggled under his grip and with a quick twist and a thrust he broke free of Sesshomaru's grip.

"What the fuck is your problem. You ordered her to bring me here by force, lets just say my villagers weren't too keen of the prospect of me being taken anywhere in a sack."

Sesshomaru nodded as he decided to change the subject, "I presume that you know that one of your hanyou...Emi I believe, is currently residing in this castle." Inuyasha nodded his head as he followed Sesshomaru into the castle grounds. "Tell me little brother. What do you think of the western lands?"

Inuyasha raised an eyebrow as he walked after him, "Keh, I don't know...they're ok I guess."

"Just ok?"

"Fine there beautiful, gorgeous, spectacular, awe inspiring, what's your point?"

"The point is... I'm considering letting you run a percentage of the western lands."

"How much?"

"Forty percent."

"Why?" Sesshomaru sighed as he stopped walking at the front entrance of the castle, "I have heard rumors of your village. Let's just say that not all of them are bad. As a result, I began considering letting you run the village you own, and the surrounding mountains, as well as the few bordering fields, meadows and human villages. Now, do you accept?"

Inuyasha thought about it, "What's the catch?"

Sesshomaru smiled, a very rare occurrence that did not help Inuyasha's stance, frankly, it was scaring him. "None, though it was smart of you to ask if I had any ulterior motives. On this there are no strings attached, just care for the lands as you care for your village. You have raised some good hanyou's I hear..."

However he was cut short when the sound of laughter, running and then the shattering of something that sounded expensive sounded through the castle. Sesshomaru briskly opened the door and reveled the cause of the noise. There Stood Rin with a look of determination with a gray tail in her hands, and down on the floor lay Emi, hands grasped tightly around a armor that had previously been the holder of a vase that had been imported from the main land (China). Sesshomaru gave Inuyasha a dry look before commenting, "Though I believe I spoke to soon." Inuyasha sighed and began rubbing his eyes as Kagura chuckled, Emi and Rin however just stood there confused.

At The forest Previously known as Inuyasha's forest

Kagome awoke from her slumber to the sounds of someone approaching...Rather nosily too. Rising to her feet she grabbed her bow and arrows as she prepared for whatever was coming, '_Maybe its after the jewel...well there's no way its getting its hands on it...It belongs to Inuyasha, and Inuyasha alone.'_ Suddenly the bushes parted as the young hanyou that they had fought against stepped through the bushes, "What do _you_ want? If it's the jewel then I will not hesitate to purify you!" The young hanyou as if noticing her for the first time rolled his eyes as he merely tried to walk by her but found his path blocked by her again, "I said..._ What do you want?"_

Akurei sighed as he answered her, "I want you to move the fuck out of my way bitch."

Kagome frown then suddenly smiled, "That's right I'm a bitch...preferably Inuyasha's"

Akurei smiled a cold smile as be began to laugh sadistically, "Good for you. Now move or else I will not be held responsible for my actions, I have more important things to do than listen to a bitch's cries of woe."

The smile faded as Kagome lowered her arrows and allowed him to pass. "Where are you going?"

Akurei didn't stop, "Why do you care?"

Kagome began walking after him, "In case Inuyasha asks, I mean if he had known, then he would be with you."

Akurei stopped at her words, "If he asks tell him I'm going to the southern lands to take back what is rightfully mine." He began walking away, leaving a confused Kagome behind.

Short as always but the next one will hopefully be longer it seems that I don't get much time on the computer as of late. So thanks for reading and please review! I know that all my reviewers are loyal if they waited a week and a half why wouldn't you? My story s so great! Ha, ha J/K I am so arrogant well actually I am a mean, evil and arrogant bitch so… call me what you wish I like to be called a bitch.

Crazy-Inuyasha-Girl20 thanks muchly!

inu-luver 4eva123 YAY! It was great! YAY I update fast (well mostly… heh) I am glad that you love it so much and this is what happens to her and next chapter more!

Kurayami22 like I said before I am happy to read the work of my reviewers I should thank you without you reviewing I would never get to see such good fic(s)

Kuroi-Yasha sneak peek enjoyed BUT HURRY UP WITH THE REAL ONE K? your right no get Emi mad is a good idea the story Emi or the live one… check your email!

Trunks'ssaiyangirl I am sorry to burst you bubble but Kagome will not be dead this story but I can kill off another person for you (I have plans to get her in the next story he, he, he) hey the voices just give the good advice when did they start using proper grammar or spelling or language? I think that they might even use more bad language then the evil side of you hey everyone has a bit of bad in them…

PS: It really is a compliment. (B beautiful I intelligent T talented C Cunning H hilarious)


	16. Return

Well hello again all! I am such a liar it has been quite a few days since the last chapter update I was caught up in the fact that my friend got out of the hospital and home I am going to see her tomorrow (I cant wait). Well here is the next chapter I hope you all like it!

Kagome sighed as she walked back to the village. Kaede had taken a turn for the worst in her old age, and as a result she was now the head miko, in charge of the purification, healing and protection of the village. Not that she minded the work or the long hours, but she found that after the day was through she was beyond exhausted. Yet, she found that sleep did not come easy for her. Truth be told, she was only able to get a good night's rest when she slept in the roots and shadow of the Goshinboku. It reminded her of Inuyasha, oh how she longed to be in his embrace, in his arms...and most recently in his bed. Still she knew that because of the pride she had shown in her youth she would never be able to have any of those things. Plus there was the responsibility that he held, and because that exact responsibility was placed on her she knew what it was like.

Still as she walked to the village she pondered the words of the hanyou that had shown no fear at her arrows, her whole group had attacked him and he saw the power of her arrows, yet when she aimed them at him he didn't flinch. He just gave her a look, one that was like the one a grown man would give to a small child who was trying to shot him with a cap gun. Yet his words puzzled her even more than the lack of reaction, "_When Inuyasha-sama asks where I have gone, tell him that I have gone back to take what is rightfully mine. He will know of what I speak."_ It had been more than a week since then and Kagome ran those word through her mind countless time _'what does he mean? Inuyasha will know...Wait...That means...Yes! Inuyasha will come through here in search of him...oh Kami look at me!_' Kagome thought as she looked at her dirty and torn miko outfit,

"I look like something out of the trash..."

"You know you shouldn't talk to yourself wench, people will wonder..."

Kagome turned in the direction of the voice, "Who's there!" Kagome called as she drew her arrows and aimed in the location of the voice. A laugh filled the air as the figure stepped out of the darkness, his silver-white hair shining in the mid- afternoon sun. _"I-I-Inu-Inuyasha?"_ Kagome couldn't believe it, there in front of here was the man...err... demon that she had just thought she would never see again, well, sort of. She dove into his embrace.

"Kagome..." Kagome just sighed as she enjoyed the feeling of his arms around her, she never wanted it to end, and she hoped it wouldn't.

Meanwhile

Akurei awoke with a sharp pain in his head. He appeared to be in some sort of bed, it was comfortable to say the least, yet it didn't seem Japanese almost, _"Gaijin?"_ he wondered as he felt the firm yet incredibly soft mattress.

"But how did this get here? Aren't western imports illegal? Wait...Where am I to begin with?"

"Oh! You're awake Akureikyo! How are you feeling? Is there anything I may get you?"

Akurei looked around finally his eyes gained focus on the young blond haired demon in front of him, "Who are you?"

The blond demon made a face of dejection. "It seem that you have indeed forgotten us Akureikyo."

Akurei still couldn't understand the demon, "Who are you and why do you keep calling me Akureikyo? My name is Akurei."

The blond haired demon smiled, "I apologize I am Isaac and I am of British decent, therefore the reason I call you Akureikyo is because the prefix -kyo is a royal title, there hence I think translated it would mean lord Akurei."

Akurei remained confused, "-Kyo... that sounds Japanese not gaijin."

The blond demon known as Isaac laughed, "Yes, indeed it is Japanese. It is a word we created to translate for lord in Japanese. Why does it offend you Akureikyo?"

Akurei shook his head as he rose slowly to find himself clothed in strange clothes, "What the hell am I wearing? Where are my clothes?"

Isaac bowed as he opened the closet and withdrew Akurei's hamaka and haiori, "I apologize Akureikyo. But after the battle your clothes were badly damaged. So we had to clothe you in our clothing."

Akurei grabbed his clothing as he walked into what appeared to be an indoor bathroom. "Its made from the yami-fire rat. It was gathered from the closest you can get to hell without actually dieing." Akurei stepped out of the bathroom fully dressed, "Okay, so your name is Isaac?" the man nodded, "Okay then Isaac, how did I get here? More importantly where are we?"

Isaac nodded as he motioned for Akurei to follow him, "We are currently in the new castle of the ruler of the southern lands, you."

Akurei's eyes widened, "You mean...I've already conquered the southern lands?"

Isaac nodded, "Yes my lord, it was truly an amazing sight. I had been under the service of the former leader for about seven years. He ruled cruelly. Well to be fair, at first he was as we dreamed, he ruled with kindness and justice. But he showed his true colors as soon as Korosu was dead." Akurei nodded as he began walking around the castle, everywhere he went the servants stopped what they were doing and bowed to him.

"So Isaac, how long have I been out?"

The young blond demon came up right besides him, "About a week. You had us all worried. The first man to overthrow our ruler, you showed us power and kindness beyond what we had ever seen." Akurei nodded as he saw that a few of the maids were staring at him in more than just an admiring way.

The looks he received reminded him of the one person that this was all for, "Listen I have to go and find someone, can you get me a horse and a few provisions?"

Isaac nodded as he called over one of the maids, "You heard Akureikyo, gather two horses and supplies." The maid nodded as she bowed to both men.

"Two horses?"

Isaac smiled at the older hanyou, "Why of coarse, we can't have the lord of the southern lands travel around without his captain of the guards. That would be me." A sudden ringing filled the air as Isaac bowed to Akurei once more, "I believe Akureikyo, that breakfast is ready. Help yourself to a meal as I go and assure that our rides are properly equipped, I shall return in a few hours." And with that he bowed to the confused Akurei as he took his leave.

Akurei sighed as he walked to the window and took a look at the wasted space known as the southern lands, "I have a lot of work to do...but first I must have Emi by my side. Only with her can I muster the strength and courage to do what must be done." He sighed as he began a path to the dinning hall, "I only hope that you can forgive me for what I have put you through."

Meanwhile back at the forest formally known as Inuyasha's Forest

"Inuyasha-sama...I hate to ruin the reunion but..."

Inuyasha sighed as he released Kagome, "Yes Emi-Chan I was just about to ask her." Kagome looked puzzled as the young hanyou stepped from her concealment in the bushes.

Suddenly everything fell into place; Kagome chuckled. "Your looking for him aren't you?" Inuyasha gave her a weary smirk as he nodded; Emi however just gave her an evil glare. "I know where he is but why should I tell you?"

Before Inuyasha could get a word in Emi took a more drastic approach, she'd tackled the miko and pinned her arms to her sides, "Where is he bitch!"

Kagome struggled under her grip, slightly whimpering in pain when Emi's claws began to sink into her fore arms. "Emi let her go..."

Emi growled loudly at Kagome before Inuyasha pulled her off, "Such a violent little girl." Emi's fingers began to twitch from restraining herself.

"Kagome, have you seen Akurei?"

She shot Emi another glare before turning to answer, "Yes, actually you just missed him by about a week."

Inuyasha sighed as Emi cursed, "Did he happen to say where he was going?"

Kagome frowned; he had indeed said something, but what? Suddenly she remembered, "Yes, actually he did." Inuyasha had to hold Emi back to keep her from strangling the miko. "He...He said...He said something about going to take back what was rightfully his. He said you would know what he was talking about."

Inuyasha fell into deep thought as he pondered his words, "Gone to take back what was rightfully his. Damn it...I should be able to remember this. But I just keep drawing a blank. Did he say anything else?"

Kagome rested her hand on her chin as she went into deeper thought, "Hmm, he said something about, about the southern lands...I think."

Inuyasha still looked as confused as Emi felt. "Inuyasha-sama...maybe we should ask the lord, I'm sure he would know."

Inuyasha groaned audibly as he was forced to submit, "I guess your right...But do I really want to put up with bullshit from the basted for another whole day?" Emi giggled at Inuyasha's whining, he might not admit it, but he didn't hate his brother as much as he let on. Kagome however was not whiling to let Inuyasha go so soon.

"Please Inuyasha at least stay in the village for today, the sun will set in a few hours and besides everyone misses you, the least you could do is stop in; For old times sake."

Inuyasha sighed as he looked at Emi, "What do you think?"

Emi felt bad for the miko, she was trying so hard to get Inuyasha-sama's attention," It doesn't matter to me besides without more information we can't find Akurei. Maybe someone in the village can help."

Inuyasha nodded as he turned to Kagome, "Sure, as long as no one attacks Emi."

Kagome raised an eyebrow, "Now who would..." Then the memory of Sango and Miroku getting KO'd rather brutally by the young woman came to mind, "I'll talk to Sango and Miroku."

"And in the mean time I will go collect our mounts."

Inuyasha nodded as he began walking by Kagome's side back to the village that had once been his home; once Emi was out of hearing distance. "So...Kagome...got any ramen?"

Well there goes another chapter! So far there are 42 reviews! More than my other story X2 so I am really happy with you all! There will be a prize for the reviewer who gives me the 50th review! Not telling what it is but make sure I can email you to receive the prize. No it is not something stupid… well maybe it will be to the winner there will be prizes for the best reviewer at chapter 20 (we are like 4 chapters away!) and most reviews and other such things then so review, review, review! Thanks again to all readers!

dieforinuyasha Yes Inu-kun is a co-lord now. Thanks for the review and ya it's so cool just like me… well as cool as a polar bear… I am not so cool I'm hot j/k ;)

Crazy-Inuyasha-Girl20 what's so wrong with Sesshy-kun? He isn't mean just everyone who thinks he is mean, is a sissy. Chapter 16 incoming!

inu-luver 4eva123 Well you got the email… maybe I can do a flashy back (audience/ readers what do you think?)? Ya the chapter rocks just like me+Audience taps their right foot and crosses their arms and shakes their heads+ "What? Fine I suck. Happy?" +all nods+ 'groan'

Kuroi-Yasha Read the email I am going to send you for a comment Hun. Ps you cant win the prize sorry! I will tell you why in the email…

THAT'S IT TILL NEXT EPISODE CALL IF YOU HAVE COMMENTS OR QUESTIONS AT OR REVIEW AT THE BUTTON THAT SAYS REVIEW AT THE BOTTOM OF PAGE! THANKS AGAIN! AND REVIEW!


	17. Meeting

Hello again all I am at a huge writers block which is really sad. So I decided to just put up this very! Tiny bit of the story it consists of Akurei (Akureikyo to his people) and Isaac while they are riding to the northern lands. So here we go… and guess who they meet? … I said guess… just read it…

So Akureikyo…"

"Yes?"

"Where are we going in such a hurry? You have just won your own lands why do you not wish to stay in them?"

"I have some business to attend to in the north."

"May I inquire as to what that is my lord? You did say that you needed to find someone did you not?"

"Yes Isaac, I must find my mate."

"I did not realize that one as young as yourself had a mate at this stage in life."

"If you think I am young then you must be very old."

"I'm just over 300 years my lord and you are about 260 yes?"

"268 actually, but if you think I am young then you must meet my mate, she is even younger than I am."

"May I inquire to the approximate age my lord?"

"Less than 50 years at the least."

"She is less that 50 years my lord! Pardon my language but holy shit! That is young; do you know the true age?"

"Don't worry about language around me Isaac I use it sometimes every other word. But about her age, do you really want to know?" Isaac nodded, "17 years this autumn."

Isaac fell off his horse and Akurei laughed at him.

"Still the same as I remember you eh mutt-face?" said Koga as he walked into the open.

Isaac who had just recovered from his fall stood up and looked at the demon that had insulted Akurei. "How dare you insult the great Akureikyo!"

Koga paid no heed to Isaac, "did ya change your name or something mutt-face?"

"Who in the seven hells are you?" asked Akurei.

"Did you take too many blows to the head? You're acting strange…"

"What the fuck? I'm the one acting strange?"

"Ya you stupid mutt-face!"

"Stop calling him mutt-face!" yelled Isaac hand on the hilt of his sword.

"Isaac shut up. Why the fuck are you calling me mutt-face wolf shit?"

"That's more like the Inuyasha I know."

"What the fucking hell? I AM NOT INUYASHA-SAMA!"

"Um… ya you are."

"Shut the fuck up before I cull you!"

"Cull?"

"Cull another word for kill you pathetic excuse for a pile of wolf shit."

"If you're not Inuyasha who are you?"

"This is…" Isaac started only to be glared at by Akurei.

"I am Akurei the new ruler of the southern lands. Now who in hell's fucking name are you?"

"I am Koga leader of the eastern wolves. If you are who you say then why are you so close to the Northern border?"

"I have some business to attend to there, now what are you doing so far away from your den? I doubt that you are hunting without the rest of your pack."

"That is none of your business mutt!" Akurei gave off a small Keh, "You sure that you haven't ever met Inuyasha?"

"When the fuck did I say I didn't wolf-shit?"

Koga growled, "Stupid mutt."

"What the fuck is with you and calling me mutt?"

"You are a mutt, born from a human and a demon or 2 other mutts. Inuyasha isn't your dad is he?"

"Ah ya, no Inuyasha-sama is not my father; and I am not a mutt. At least not rhetorically." His eyes became narrower.

"You are you're a hanyou, also known as mutt." Akurei let off a snarl at Koga's last comment, "what are you going to do about it?"

Isaac who had remounted his horse dismounted and took the reins of Akurei's horse as he jumped from the saddle in front of Koga, "You are dead wolf."

"Right and you are captain of the southern guard," Koga replied with much sarcasm.

"He is, and you are a dead piece of wolf shit now," said Akurei as he cracked his knuckles. "This should be fun…"

That's all I have right now and since this chapter is so short I am going to thank everyone again! Soo… all the reviewers thus far are…

#1

Crazy-Inuyasha-Girl20- 12 reviews

#2

Kurayami22- for her 9 reviews

Kuroi-Yasha- 9 reviews

#3

inu-luver 4eva123- 4 reviews

Trunks'ssaiyangirl- 4 reviews

#4

Stantonluver- 2 reviews

Die for Inuyasha- 2 reviews

#5

Peacemaker- 1 review

Hyper dude- 1 review

Inuyasha lover 14- 1 review

Kikyo- 1 review

Shippo- 1 review

Lover of the lemons-1 review

Ayame-1 review

Love Inu for always- 1 review

The prize thus far for best reviewer is Crazy-Inuyasha-Girl20 there is still a chance for others to over take this position! OH! And the prize for reviewer number 50 is Shippo I have sent the prize hope you liked it Shippo!

Well that's it for now so I am off to write the fight scene bu bye! THANK YOU ALL SOO MUCH! I LOVE ALL OF YOU SO MUCH! (unless you're a girl then I love ya dearly not queerly) THANKS AGAIN!


	18. You lose

We left off with a he, he this should be fun sooo…. He, he fun time! On to the chapter 18 called 'You lose'. Enjoy and ya I am a big liar I took a long time to update!

"So we can't kill that hanyou because?" asked Miroku impatiently.

"Just don't kill her alright!" answered and angry Kagome, she then whispered, "He won't hang around long if you try and he won't hesitate to knock you unconscious anymore."

"Fine, so we are just going to sit here while she is near and we're going to let her do whatever she pleases."

"Yes," She hissed glaring at the monk, "and if you want to see Inuyasha then the answer is yes."

"Come on Miroku I want to talk to Inuyasha this time, anyway the last time we tried something that girl knocked us out," Sango told Miroku in order to get him to calm down.

Just then Inuyasha walked over, "If my hanyou causes any trouble then I will kill her myself."

Emi who had followed Inuyasha gave him one of those, 'your oh so loving' looks, "I will even stay out of this god forsaken village if it'll make you happy. I have no reason to be here and I already got revenge for what you and your mate did. Got that basterd?"

Miroku shot her an evil glare, she gave one back at the same intensity **_no more than _**necessary. "Fine but she sleeps outside."

"I would prefer it thanks."

Inuyasha stepped in between the two; and said but one word, "Emi."

She bowed her head, "Yes sir." She turned to Sango, "I am sorry to you for the last time we met Lady Sango."

"As I am to you," responded Sango returning the bow.

Inuyasha turned to Kagome, "We must go set up our mounts for the night Kagome, I will be back soon; Come on Emi."

Kagome bid them goodbye then set out for her hut to change and ask for some of the villagers to prepare dinner for Inuyasha, Miroku, Sango, Kaede, herself and possibly Emi. Miroku went off to the temple to blow off some steam, and Sango went back to training.

Inuyasha and Emi arrived back at the dragons that Sesshomaru had given them for their journey. Quickly they removed the tack from them and let them loose for the night. As they were doing so Emi asked Inuyasha if it would be possible for her to return to Sesshomaru-sama that night. He responded without a thought, 'no I want us to stay here just for the night you and I owe it to them.'

"Sir, they are not even letting me inside, why the hell should I stay? They are your allies not mine."

Inuyasha did not respond he simply shrugged and walked a bit farther into the forest, Emi just stood there let out a deep breath then set out for the village. Inuyasha arrived at the Goshinboku the tree where he met and lost his first love Kikyo. The place where he lay dormant for 50 years the place where he met his second and final love Kagome, the place where he lost Kikyo again and the spot that caused him to lose Kagome.

"I don't even deserve to be in the sight of this tree anymore. I took the easy way out I ran, I caused my friends to spend 5 years of their life to search for me… then I didn't stop my village from attacking them. It truly has been too long." Inuyasha put his hand on the place where he had been pinned, "please don't let me lose Kagome again."

With that he walked back to the village past the well, 'it looks the exact same as it did 5 years ago,' he thought. As he came into sight of the village he spotted Emi in the tree that had been his favorite when he lived here, there was still a faint indent in the ground where he was sat all those years ago.

"Took you long enough to get back," said Kagome with a giggle; she was wearing a stunning light pink kimono with a white floral pattern.

Sango walked out of a hut wearing a deep blue kimono, "It looks like rain soon, lets get inside dinner will be soon." Inuyasha and Kagome went into the hut as Sango walked over to the tree Emi was sitting in, "Excuse me Emi? Would you like to come inside with us to eat?"

"No, thanks for asking."

"Want me to bring you something?"

"Nah, I am going for a walk I'll get my own food," she jumped from the tree. "If Inuyasha-sama asks I will be back by noon tomorrow. And I truly am sorry for the way I acted earlier."

"Not a problem at all I understand, stay safe!"

"You got it. Bye Sango-sama."

"Lets make this as much as an honorable fight as we can shall we ass munch? Till the death, weapons?" said Akurei

"Alright, only one weapon, dog turd," answered Koga.

"Lets see rules, no special attacks only strength, speed and skill. Oops looks like your out of your league No enchanted weapons... Well that's pretty much it…"

"AND no outside help," added Koga glancing quickly at Isaac.

"Like I need help taking down a fuck for an excuse of a wolf, fine whatever, on your signal then Isaac."

"Warriors take your stance, bow to one another, (Koga and Akurei bowed without taking their eyes off each other) draw your weapon (Akurei pulled from a sheath a pole like weapon, and Koga a battle ax from his belt.)"

"What is that?" interrupted Koga staring at the weapon.

"This is a glaive fuckmook," Answered Akurei, "it's a four and a half foot long staff, with a razor sharp blade on the end. Like it? It's from the south."

"Whatever, get on with it then." Koga growled to Isaac.

"Ready and Fight!" yelled Isaac.

The second Isaac said fight Koga lunged into the air bringing the battle-ax down with great force, Akurei used the glaive as a shield above his head to parry it. As suddenly as the first thrust came Koga attacked again this time Akurei was ready, he parried it with the oak of the staff; some chips of the wood flew off. Koga swung the ax at Akurei's chest he knocked the blade away then slammed the butt of the glaive into Koga's stomach. The two circled each other.

Koga faked a chop but instead jabbed towards Akurei's neck, realizing the fake at the last moment he dodged to the left. The ax had missed its true make but hit another; Akurei's right shoulder leaked blood into his haiori. He stepped back to regain his footing.

"Had enough hanyou?" Koga asked in a very cocky voice.

"Fucking... Heh, I haven't even begun," responded Akurei while he took Koga's natural stance as a point of weakness thrusting his weapon at Koga. Koga just barley saw the attack coming and brought his ax down nicking Akurei's leg, but that did not stop the force of the lunge Akurei got Koga through the left side. Bleeding heavily Koga backed away from his attacker.

"Your good," said Akurei

"Your not so bad yourself." Replied Koga, "you know we could just talk this out…"

"Not a chance in hell, this is an official duel no backing down."

"Fine then DIE!" Koga yelled and charged holding his ax with both hands. Akurei swung his blade up the two weapons interlocked. Koga thrust his weight at Akurei, who returned it easily. The two warriors strained going back and forth for a few minutes, Akurei's right arm twitched with the effort of keeping this up, his shoulder bleeding heavily now,

"Too bad mutt," his voice full of triumph.

Akurei smirked, hooked his leg around one of Koga's, the swept in out from underneath him. The ax flew out of Koga's hand as he fell falling clear of the glaive and out of range for Koga to pick it up again; Akurei quickly placed the blade of his weapon at Koga's neck and a foot upon his chest above the wound that was inflicted.

His face was emotionless as he said, "You lose."

Thanks for reading please review! If you don't want a comment on the review than ask me not to put one up I would rather you review and me not comment then no review! Now I need your help if you want Koga to die at Akurei's hand then tell me if you don't want him to die at all tell me or if you want him to die just not by Akurei then tell me! Ok well please review thanks all!

dieforinuyasha YAY! Koga got his Ass kicked!

Crazy-Inuyasha-Girl20 thanks for the support!

inu-luver 4eva123 please hurry I am going to need it within a few days it will be in I think chapter 22

Kuroi-Yasha- Thanks again Akurei you got the e-mail explaining things. your #1 in my book sorry #1 reviewer!

Trunks'ssaiyangirl- hmm should Koga die? Now or later? J/k thanks for the review


	19. Celebation

Ok chapter 19 is up hope you all like it, lemon warning for the **next** chapter not this one just like last lemon there is a warning. Please enjoy chapter 19. And I would like to warn all readers that this story will not have a happy ending. It will be sad and painful. So if you don't like that then stop reading now and save yourself from the pain. Thanks and I hope that you keep reading but I thought that owe it to you guys to tell you. Enjoy this chapter!

Inside the hut Kagome handed Inuyasha his old fire rat uniform. He went behind the screen that had been placed within the room and changed, it felt good to be back. Kagome then led him out of that hut into the largest one in the village. Tables were set up with food covering them; all of his old friends were there everyone from the village, Sango, Miroku, Shippo, Kirara, Kaede, Kohaku and surprisingly Rin. He was the guest of honor, he was lead to his place at the head of the table Kagome at his right and Miroku at his left.

They ate drank and where happy throughout the meal. The storm raged outside but was barely noticeable over the noise from the group, Inuyasha told his tale to the villagers and his friends. Telling them of the brave things that he and his village had accomplished. He told them of his favorite and least favorite times, the good and an over exaggerated version of the bad. While someone else was talking he looked down the table and saw that there was an empty place beside Rin and Kohaku. Emi's place... He was pulled back into the conversation.

Emi on the other hand was not celebrating she was riding on the dragon that Sesshomaru had given her back to Sesshomaru's castle. Suddenly the dragon began to slow down until it was walking with a limp. Emi dismounted and checked its feet. Lodged under one of them was a sharp branch quickly using her claws she removed it. Immediately the dragon started to run off then it launched its self into the air flying well above the trees. Emi who was taken by surprise leapt into the trees after it, but the dragon flew too high it was gone and the storm was still raging.

"YOU STUPID DRAGON GET THE HELL BACK HERE!" she jumped back down into the slight cover of the trees completely soaked, "great, just great. I have no idea where I am, it is the middle of the night and I am totally soaked." She started to walk in the direction that the dragon had flown off in, and she slipped while walking down a mud-covered hill. "Oh crap, now I am lost, dirty, and wet and that really hurt. I think it would be better to continue in the morning. Achoo!"

Hours passed after the meal and finally the rain had stopped. Most of the celebration had been ruined due to the rain, and though the ground was a bit soggy, most people left the hut and gathered in the clearing where the women began to dry off the table and benches so that the feast could continue. Yet, the man, or demon that the celebration had been thrown for was not present, not that anybody noticed, most people were too busy getting drunk, eating or trying to get laid (and getting slapped for it).

Meanwhile Inuyasha walked the familiar path back to the Goshinboku with Kagome at his side, it had been so long since they had just been able to walk in peace together, most times he either said something bad and got sat, or a demon emerged and started a fight for the Shikon. Yet today all seemed peaceful. At least on the outside, inside Inuyasha was currently fighting a losing battle with himself. He wanted Kagome, badly. But the other side of him wanted to wait. He knew it was his obligation to follow the second option, but in her tight somewhat soaked pink kimono he was finding it very hard to resist. 'She's grown...five years ago it was hard enough resisting, but now. Now she's even more filled out and much more mature. Kami I want her so bad, but the only question is, does she want me?' Inuyasha continued pondering this, not even aware that they had arrived at the Goshinboku.

Kagome was in a similar position. She hadn't been alone with Inuyasha in five years, back then she had believed she had a crush on him, but it wasn't until he left that she realized she loved him. Ever since then she had struggled to find Inuyasha, now that she had, and that he'd agreed to at least spend the day in the village she was going to make sure how she felt, even if he didn't feel the same anymore. 'Please Kami, give me the strength that I need to tell him how I feel.'

Kagome looked up and saw the exact place where Inuyasha had been pinned about seven years earlier. She couldn't help the tears that came to her eyes or the single tear that began to roll down her cheek. That however, was all that was needed to snap Inuyasha out of his thoughts. If there was anything in the god-forsaken world that he couldn't bare to see, it was a woman cry, especially Kagome. "Kagome? What's wrong?"

She only responded by beginning to sob. Now he was beginning to get nervous, "Kagome please tell me what's wrong." She merely shook her head as more tears began to fall and she began to shake drastically, he couldn't take it, he grabbed her and pulled her into his arms, "Damn it bitch! What the fuck is wrong with you!" He knew it probably wasn't the best thing to say to a woman in tears, but he had no other choice. If he couldn't find out what was wrong with her, me might as well make her angry so that she stopped crying at the very least.

The response he got however wasn't what he expected. He expected to be yelled at, slapped, hit, somehow maybe sat. Instead she kissed him. A long romantic kiss, he was totally taken by surprise that he didn't know how to react. Soon however instinct took over and he began to return the kiss. He didn't know when or how it happened, but he found himself lying on the surprisingly dry grass under the Goshinboku.

Well that's all for now I guess like I said next chapter is the lemon please do not read it if you are not mature enough to handle it, or under 12 years of age. The part where Emi falls over on the muddy hill is a personal experiance haha! I went for a walk in the rain (storm) and while walking down the hill to get to the creek to sit and watch the rain I fell over. I washed off in the creek but by that time I was soakedfrom the rain, it was getting dark and I was in a part of the forest that I don't know very well. It was really funny. And Thanks for your continued support all of you!

Crazy-Inuyasha-Girl20- YAY! Koga got his ass kicked! Please tell me if you want him dead now or later because he is going to die sometime or another… Hehehe

dieforinuyasha- YAY! Koga got his ass kicked (wiped)! Please tell me when to kill him off now by Akurei or later by the "bad guy" OO spooky!

Kuroi-Yasha- You are #1 in my heart. Not the #1 reviewer sorry love and be proud! Thanks again for the Lemon going up next chapter! Ya as I have said Koga is going to die. If you want slow and painful then later it is!

inu-luver 4eva123- Just send it to me and I will make it into chapters I need it ASAP please! Thanks for the review

Kurayami22- that's perfectly all right I understand. I will continue! And thanks for the update on your story!

Trunks'ssaiyangirl- Thanks I always thought that my mind had a sick way of putting things, but hey I like your take on things creative! Haha. Ya so you want it a fast and painless kill for Koga now or a slow and painful death later?

THANKS EVERYONE! 63 REVIEWS AND STILL GOING!


	20. Lemon number 2

I hope that you all like it! Thank you for writing it Akurei (Kuroi-Yasha)!

He didn't know when or how it happened, but he found himself lying on the surprisingly dry grass under the Goshinboku.

UNDERAGE BEGONE!

8

8

8

8

8

LEMON WARNING!

8

8

8

8

OK LAST WARNING!

8

8

8

8

OK I LIED! LMFAO! ok really this timeWARNING! LEMON!

8

8

8

now the lemon

Kagome lay on top of him, and it seemed that the fall didn't cause them to break the kiss at all. Suddenly Inuyasha couldn't help but let out a groan as Kagome's small soft hands found themselves under his haiori and began slowly tracing the outline of his well-built chest. Breaking the kiss Inuyasha gasped for air before he was able to speak again, "K-Kagome! Are-Are you sure you...oh Kami..." he groaned out as she began to attack his neck with soft kisses, gradually sucking every now and then,

"What's wrong Inuyasha? Don't you like it?" Inuyasha could only groan, didn't like it? He loved every fucking minute of it. Apparently she took advantage of his hesitation to slide one hand into his hamaka as she grasped his slightly hard, but long manhood in her small warm hand, "Oh Kami Inuyasha...I didn't think...wow." Before he could recover from the shock of having his sensitive member fondled Kagome's hot breath was hitting his rapidly hardening rod.

"K-K-Kagome...don't..." Yet all he could do was groan as she began to slide her hand up and down his aching member. It had hardened the moment her breath touched it, and it was so hard it hurt. "P-P-Please...K-Kagome... Don't...OH KAMI!" He moaned out as she slowly licked the tip of his hardened manhood. He bucked his hips violently trying to dislodge her, yet at the same time trying to get more of her mouth. Kagome had been expecting this kind of reaction, so pushing back his hips she continued teasing him, rubbing his rock hard member while slowly and softly licking his sensitive tip.

"Please what Inu-kun?" She mocked as she slowly began to rub his member faster and harder. Inuyasha was sure he was dead, cause he was in heaven. On some nights when the urge to mate was so strong he was forced to do what Kagome was doing to him, with the exception of the licking of coarse. But never had he felt such pleasure, and her teasing and lust-filled voice was making him want to explode on her beautiful face.

"K-Kagome...please...I-if... you don't... oh Kami...don't...oh... Kami-sama please..." Kagome smiled to herself as she took the whole tip of his member in her mouth, she let her tongue caress the sensitive tip as she slowly began to take in more and more. His moans and groans only became louder as she quickened the pace; though it was hard she tried to go even faster. His hardened member didn't seem to stop growing, if he kept growing she wouldn't be able to even fit the tip in her mouth, so how was she going to fit it inside herself. Just the pure thought sent shivers down her spine.

He was close; he could feel the pressure begin to grow as he came closer and closer to the inevitable release. Try as he might every time he tried to warn her, she only licked or sucked harder as to silence him. Finally he felt it, he was coming and he wouldn't be able to stop it, "K-K-Kagome I-I'm...OH FUCK!" He yelled out as he released inside Kagome's mouth. Kagome tried hard not to gag, but it wasn't possible, she'd expected Inuyasha to cum inside her mouth all right. But the amount that came out was beyond being able to be handled. She tried to get as much as possible, but a good amount of it fell out of her mouth and stained her kimono. Inuyasha was on the brink of passing out, but he knew he couldn't. Kagome had just given him the pleasure of his life; it was time he returned the favor.

Quickly he grabbed Kagome and flipping her so that she was on her back with Inuyasha on top of her. "Inuyasha? What sure you...OH..." Kagome could only moan as Inuyasha cupped her moist sex through her kimono and begun softly rubbing. It wasn't enough he needed more contact. So after a minute of searching Inuyasha found the clasps of her kimono and quickly undid them, revealing her barely clad body to his eyes. If he thought Kagome's body was good before, it was even better now. Her breasts had grown at least a full cup from what they had been before, yet she managed to keep her petite waist and wide hips.

He began to trail soft kisses down her neck as one of his hands slid down her stomach, past her navel and came to a stop on her soaked panties, "My, my Kagome. Wet already? We've only just begun." Before she could answer he slipped his hand under her panties and slid a finger into her dripping, tight core. The reaction was immediate. Kagome began to buck her hips violently as Inuyasha's finger delved deeper into the hot, wet core that was Kagome. Kagome's moans only became louder and her hips began to move more enthusiastically as Inuyasha inserted another finger, and then another. Just as Kagome felt the orgasm beginning, he stopped. Feeling disappointed and angry Kagome was about to ask why he'd stopped, when pleasure began to shot through her again. Looking down through half-closed eyes she saw Inuyasha with his mouth pressed to her soaking slits as he began lapping gently at them, occasionally letting his tongue delve deep into her. She began to grind her hips against his mouth in an attempt to increase the pleasure, Inuyasha was only too happy to oblige.

Mere moments after he had begun Kagome let out a very loud moan as her hips and whole body thrashed violently against him as she had her intense orgasm. Inuyasha lapped up as much of her sweet juices as he could, but she came hard and long, and some of it began to drip off, luckily he put his hand right under his mouth, so he wouldn't miss a single drop. As Kagome's body went limp he began to lick his fingers dry of her very essence. He was sure that Kagome was unconscious, so he was completely unprepared for when she tackled him and straddled his hips. She began to grind against his re-hardened member as they both let out low moans of pleasure. Inuyasha couldn't take it anymore; grabbing Kagome around the waist he slowly slid his painfully hard member slowly into her moist slits. Kagome let out a small gasp of pain at his size, but otherwise didn't mention anything. Inuyasha stopped as soon as he felt her barrier.

Inuyasha grimaced at what he was about to do, he didn't want to cause her any pain, "Kagome, this is going to hurt." Kagome merely nodded as with a quick thrust he broke though her barrier and was fully inside her.

Kagome let out a cry of pain as blood began to flow, concerned Inuyasha was about to pull out when Kagome stopped him, "N-No...It…. it'll stop. Just...let me...get...use to...you..." She gasped out as pain tore through her body. Soon however, as she began to catch her breath the pain began to fade. After about a minute she slowly raised herself up about half a foot, Inuyasha was about to say something when she slid back down, causing both of them to let go a pair of loud moans. Inuyasha groaned as she slowly slid back up and down again, this was beyond what he'd felt when Kagome had been licking and sucking on him. She was so tight, and with every moan she became tighter and wetter, he felt that he just wanted to explode just from being inside her, but taking deep breaths he was able to hold on, and grasping her tights he began to raise her and lower her at a faster pace and began to raise and lower his hips as well so that she was never anything less than almost entirely full by his large manhood.

"OH FUCK INUYASHA...OH YES, HARDER... YES, FUCK YES! OH KAMI I'M CUMMING INUYASHAAAAAAA!" She yelled out as she came against him, Inuyasha gasped as she became even tighter around him, and the gush of hot liquid flowed around and surrounded his rigid cock. He tried not to cum, but it was impossible, her tightness was just too much, with loud moan of his own Inuyasha let his seed spill inside of her as they both fell gasping and panting to the ground. The rain began to fall again softy; Inuyasha covered Kagome and himself with his haiori. After a moment he leaned over, "Kagome…"

"Yes Inuyasha?"

"I love you."

"I love you too. Let me be yours." With that he bit into her neck to leave his mark, no one would ever pull them apart. Or at least that's what they thought…

HOPE YOU LIKED IT!


	21. The Rain

Hi everyone… heh sorry a bit late isn't it? Ok… um…. I'll shut up now… please read on!

Koga finally opened his eyes; it had been hours since Ayame found him. They were back in their cave, all 4 of his pups sleeping soundly at his side. Ayame immediately gave Koga a drink when he sat up. Koga after taking a sip asked, "What happened?

"That's what I should be asking you." Answered Ayame impatiently.

"Um… well…. Ya see…"

"What a horrible site for the pups to see they are only 3 years of age Koga."

"They saw me like that. Oh for Fu..."

Ayame interrupted, "what happened?"

"It was like this…. Right after he said 'you lose' it started to rain, when the thunder sounded he asked me something… if I had a mate or pups to care for, I answered yes he knocked me on the side of the head with his weapon after that. That's all I can remember."

"When we found you, you were leaning up against a tree, unconscious."

"That basterd must have put me there."

"Well if he spared you then he can't be all that bad can he?"

Koga sigh, "I guess your right Ayame. Lets get some sleep then ok?"

"Yes that sounds appropriate."

Akurei sniffed the air for what felt like the 100th time, 'Damn it I thought I smelt something a while back where did it go?' Isaac and Akurei had continued their journey even through the rain, and Isaac's complaints about the cold, wet, and Akurei's wounds.

"Akureikyo…"

"No Isaac, we are not going to stop. I am fine, and I don't care if your cold just go back to the south or stop complaining!"

"All I was going to ask was what kind of female are we looking for?"

"What do you mean Isaac?"

"Is she a youkai, human or hanyou?"

"Hanyou."

"The scent of a male Inu youkai plagues this area Akureikyo."

"It is that of Lord Sesshomaru; Ruler of the West."

"Yes, I know that Sir but do you not smell the hanyou also?"

"What hanyou?"

"I believe," Isaac sniffed the air "male Inu and female tora (tiger)."

"TORA! What direction?"

"East of here my lord."

"Lets move."

Emi sat in a tree dozing, she was still soaked from the rain and the tree was providing minimal if any protection. Suddenly she smelt it, Inu coming in her direction. She jumped up and started running through the trees in the direction of the Inu. After a minute or two of running she knew it, it was Akurei. Her first instinct was to run to his side but controlling herself she decided to make a… well lets just say "sexy entrance".

She jumped high into the trees to the tops of their branches; she let the rain drench her again. She ran until she was close to the source of the scent. Then jumping to the ground she caught her breath for a moment. Once she was breathing slowly again Akurei was very close she could tell that he was not alone, 'All the better to make a lasting impression on the youkai beside him.' She thought.

Another moment and he would be in sight, when the breeze blew her way again Emi inhaled deeply, the scent of fresh wounds was upon Akurei. She contemplated for a moment at the scent. No the youkai with him didn't inflict those wounds it was safe. He came to the bottom of the hill that she was standing on. He hadn't spotted her yet 'good'. She began walking down the hill.

Akurei's POV

When I saw her walking down the hill she was drenched from head to toe. Her clothing clung to her figure showing each of her well-defined curves. I had forgotten how well she was built. My absence seems to have filled her with a renewed desire to please, for I can tell that her body has become harder, but not in a way that made her unattractive.

The swells of her breasts were fully and beautifully outlined as I could see her nipples begin to harden from the rain, the cold, or me. I hoped it was the later that the sooner. I heard to the side what sounded like something drowning. Turning I saw that Isaac had begun to drool uncontrollably. And to think mere moments ago he had called me, or should I say, thought me a pedophile (Which technically I was, but that's not the case at the moment). Instinct took over as I slugged him in the side of the head, "OI shit for brains! Get your mind out of the valley between my mates tits!" Not my most charming sentence, but it had the required effect Isaac turned a deep mahogany as Emi blushed a light pink at my crude, but effective choice of words.

I couldn't resist her any longer; I dismounted my horse and ran to her. I was just about to reach her when...

Normal POV

SMACK!

Isaac cringed as he saw his lord fly a good five meters backwards and land unceremoniously in the mud. He rose unsurprisingly quickly, he'd taken worse. "Emi...WHAT THE FUCK IS WRONG WITH YOU!" Wrong thing to say.

"ME! WHAT'S WRONG WITH ME! I'LL TELL YOU WHAT THE FUCK IS WRONG WITH ME! YOU FUCKING LEAVE ME FOR TWO FUCKING MONTHS IN A FUCKING DEPRESSED STATE! YOU DON'T FUCKING RETURN! I'M CONSTANTLY WONDERING IF YOU'RE ALRIGHT! I HAD TO FUCKING ASK HELP FROM THE FUCKING MIKO AND HER FRIENDS!"

'Though Sango-Chan isn't as bad as she seemed,' she thought

Akurei thought it was over, "BUT ALL TO NO FUCKING AVAIL! I OUGHT TO FUCKING KILL YOU!" Guess that proved him wrong huh?

"Emi, listen to me..."

"NO AKUREI! YOU FUCKING LISTEN TO ME...!"

"Emi please..."

"NO AKUREI, YOU..."

"EMI! SHUT THE FUCK UP AND LISTEN TO ME!"

Silence followed the sudden outburst. He had just sworn at her. Akurei had never yelled at her before, frankly it was not something she hopped he would do again. When he yelled at her his voice had become cold and demanding, no warmth, no joy or sense of kidding. Just pure, cold, unfiltered anger and rage. Realizing what he'd done he quickly closed the distance between them as he pulled her into his embrace, "Emi...I'm sorry...I didn't mean to yell at you. You have every right to be mad at me, to hit me, and to kill me. And yet, even if you did, I couldn't find it in myself to stop loving you. I'm sorry I left. I know I shouldn't have, but I couldn't face you. Not after what I had done. I had fucking lost control and had become a fucking beast. I was less than filth, I was a bloodthirsty animal. I ran, I ran because I didn't deserve you. I ran because I couldn't stand the look of fear that was in your eyes. The fear of me..." Emi could feel her anger starting to ebb away, and it only made her madder at herself. She wanted to yell at him, to hit him, to tell him how much of an idiot he was for leaving her...but she couldn't all she could think about was how much she loved him, and how much he loved her.

Akurei had expected her to start hitting him, to yell at him, hell, maybe even make good on her threat to kill him. But not to kiss him. He was nothing short of shocked when he felt her lips pres against his. It had been so long since he had held her so close. The warmth of her body melted away the rain and left him feeling as if it was a warm mid-summer day. The kiss itself was growing more passionate as it continued, unable to control himself he began to claw at the small amount of remaining clothing in a desperate attempt to feel more of her body's warmth. He was sure he would have taken her then and there if it wasn't for the sound of a cough in the background.

"Akureikyo, I don't think this is the proper place for such a thing..."

"Fuck proper..."

"Yes, but the rain..."

"Fuck the rain..."

"What about me!"

"Fuck you..."

"With or without Emi-sama?"

His response was two swift hits to the head.

Hope you liked it let's all give anther big thanks to Kuroi-Yasha! Yay. Sorry Koga needs to live a little longer! DON"T KILL ME! OR ELSE I CAN"T KILL HIM! Please review! OVER 70 REVIEWS! WOOT! This story isn't done yet we still have the jewel to think about! thx again!

Kurayami22- yay someone is proud! Lol. Your welcome! Please don't kill me for taking so long! Yay they are together. Happy, happy!

Crazy-Inuyasha-Girl20- Koga is going to die. I am going to tell you all that now… painfully muhaha! (Sorry I had an evil notion +smiles innocently+) woot! Awesome-ness! Lol

dieforinuyasha- thanks for reviewing! Yay lemons!

Kuroi-Yasha-Yay people liked it! Yay lemons! Yay sugar! SUGER RUSH WEE! J/k he, he

Trunks'ssaiyangirl- hehehe painful it is! DIE KOGA! DIE! Just a little creepy…

Deviliscious- Yay Inu-kun! Woot! Thanks for joining the reviewing community! Thx

hawaiianstoners- Yay! Another new reviewer! Yay slap-age! Thx


	22. Tragedy

Well this chapter is just as late as the last but as we are nearing the end it is getting harder to write. I am planning on 25-26 chapters and I already have the ending planned to perfection. May deaths and more tragedies! There for I will call this chapter 'tragedy', because it is the beginning of the end of our great story! Thanks to everyone for over 75 reviews! I love ya all! Now please enjoy this short installment of a new life.

The rain began to fall again softy; Inuyasha covered Kagome and himself with his haiori. After a moment he leaned over, "Kagome…"

"Yes Inuyasha?"

"I love you."

"I love you too. Let me be yours." With that he bit into her neck to leave his mark, no one would ever pull them apart. Or at least that's what they thought… +

What happened during the PG 18 chapter+

Kagome awoke to an extremely loud clash of thunder, as she sat up and Inuyasha was also roused. She was still undressed from what had happened earlier on that night. Inuyasha had replaced his hamaka and they were lying on his undershirt and using his haiori as a blanket. Kagome got back into her Kimono as Inuyasha finished waking up. He took a long deep breath and as he was about to let out a sigh when he sniffed the air again; the scent of smoke and blood filled his nose.

"Kagome get on!" he grabbed his haiori and shirt and knelt down so that Kagome could jump on.

"What's wrong Inuyasha?" She inquired as she got on to his back.

He started to run as he answered, "blood lots of it and smoke coming from the village!"

"QUICKLY INUYASHA THE JEWEL IS IN THE SHRINE!" Kagome almost screamed.

"OH! CRAP!"

When Kagome and Inuyasha arrived at the village some of the huts were on fire and others knocked over or completely burned to the ground. Just a few seconds after they arrived at the village one of Sango and Miroku's children –Naoko- came running up to Kagome. He grabbed Kagome's hand sobbing and pulled them to his parents. Sango was holding their younger son Yasuo and Miroku was leaned over lady Kaede. Inuyasha smelt it immediately; Kaede was dead. Kagome knew what had happened the jewel had been stolen while she was gone. Some of the villagers would be dead others wounded.

"What happens now?" asked Miroku.

"We call a meeting of the 4 lands, north, south, east and west," answered Inuyasha. "I am going to see what I can find if I leave now I might be able to pick up the demons scent."

"I'll come with you, you're going to need some help." Said Kagome.

"No you stay here this is where your needed most," interrupted Inuyasha, "I will be back as soon as I can; while I am gone I will tell the other lords about the meeting one week from now in Hanyou village. See you there."

Well so how's that for another twist? Hun hun hun? LoL. Hope you all liked it! now for these people in need of thanks!

dieforinuyasha- really happy that you liked it! Ya Koga will die eventually. Glad you thought it was funny. I had fun doing it.

Kuroi-Yasha- 78 now! Heh. +Grrrr+ monster enough for you? Lol thanks for the review

HorridlyTruthful25- Well if you ever read this then you will find out that that was NOT the climax! It is about now or maybe a bit earlier not in the first chapter. PS thanks for reading.

Crazy-Inuyasha-Girl20- hey someone actually reads all the comments on the review! I thought all this was for nothing! Thanks again and death to Koga!

Trunks'ssaiyangirl- Bonjour (hello) yes. I know you insane I wont tell anyone though! (Don't tell anyone that I'm insane too. How else could I write this stuff if I wasn't insane?) Ya it is funny that's why I tried to reincarnate it in my story. Death to KOGA!

inu-luver 4eva123- Don't worry about it. It would have been a nice addition. Thanks for the review!

oh ya may as well put this on here now this is all of the pairings that I have chosen along with thier kids male or female special features names you know all that stuff! enjoy!

Pairing

Sesshomaru Kagura

Inuyasha Kagome

Akurei Emi

Sango Miroku

Ayame Koga

Rin Kohaku

# Of kids

3 pups F2 M1

1 pup F1 M0

2 pups F1 M1

2 children F0 M2

4 pups F2 M2

1 Child F? M?

1st born

M. Taro (first born)

F. Chiko (arrow)

F. Satu (sugar)

M. Naoko (honest)

F. Shika (deer)

2nd born

F. Dai (great)

M. Kaemon (Joyful)

M. Yasuo (peaceful)

M. Tanaka (dweller)

3rd born

F. Gin (silvery)

M. Jomei (spread light)

4th born

F. Taka

(Tall/ honorable)

Ffemale

M male

B black

S silver

Br brown

W with

R red

Fangs Fa

Claws Cl

Pup

Hair color

Eyes color

Special Features

Looks more like…

Age

Nature

Taro

B

Golden

3 marks on right cheek, fa cl

Sesshomaru

3 years

Twins

Controlled

Dai

S

Red

2 marks on each cheek fa cl

Kagura

Leader

Gin

S

Red

1 mark on each cheek fa cl

Mix

2 years

Calm

Chiko

B

Golden

Fa tiny mark on temple

Kagome

New born

Unknown

Satu

S w B

Vibrant Green

Tiger ears

Emi

5 months

Twins

Energetic

Kaemon

B w S

Steel blue

Dog ears

Akurei

Playful

Naoko

Br

Purple/blue

Wind tunnel

Sango

3 years

Mature

Yasuo

B

Brown

Wind tunnel

Miroku

1 year

Calm

Shika

R

Brown

White tail

Mix

Quintuplets

4 years

Shy

Tanaka

B

Green

Brown tail

Mix

Caring

Jomei

R

Green

Red ears

Ayame

Happy

Taka

B

Brown

Black tail & ears

Koga

Leader


	23. The final twist

Well here I am back with another chapter! Hopefully you could consider this quick enough. So far my plan for 25-26 chapters is going strong. Don't you love all the twists? Well I do so enjoy this chapter and remember this is one of the final ones! Enjoy!

Inuyasha turned and started to run, he had to find the culprit the one that had stolen the jewel the one that had killed Kaede. He ran for an hour stopping every now and then to try and find the scent. Whatever the thing was that had stolen the jewel was gone. He set a course for Sesshomaru's castle. He was about half way to the castle when he caught the familiar scent of Akurei and Emi.

He ran directly to them and told them the story of how the jewel was stolen and to immediately go to the south and tell the ruler to go immediately to hanyou village. Akurei then explained about how he had taken control of the south and so he would instead go with Emi to Sesshomaru and tell him. "Fine you go there and go to the north after and inform their ruler. I will go to the east and get Koga." Said Inuyasha.

"Yes Inuyasha-sama. See you in 2 weeks," responded Emi as she mounted Akurei's horse directly in front of him and took the reins. "Lets move. YAH!" off Akurei, Emi and Isaac went leaving Inuyasha to run in the opposite direction.

Kagome, Miroku and Sango had assembled all of the remaining villagers and found that half of them had been slaughtered and another quarter injured. A small section of the village was untouched and that is where they all spent the night. Kagome and Sango tended to the wounded while Miroku and the men of the village started to dig graves and clean up the village.

Emi, Akurei and Isaac arrived at Sesshomaru's castle just before dawn. The gate was opened fir them by the morning watch and Sesshomaru was with them a few moments after they had entered the castle. He was in his study the fire was lit and he was at his desk. Emi bowed as she entered the room the other followed suit. "To what do I owe this meeting Emi-Chan?"

"Lord Sesshomaru I would like for you to meet my mate and new lord of the south Akurei and his captain Isaac." Emi began, "the reason we have come to you at such an hour is to inform you that the jewel of four souls has been stolen."

"Well that is a development isn't it?" Sesshomaru responded his eyes not upon Emi but they lingered on Akurei instead, "Where is the meeting of the lands to be held?"

Akurei responded his eyes also directly on Sesshomaru, "Hanyou village, two weeks."

"Any other plans besides the meeting then?"

"We are to go to the North to inform their lord…." Isaac began.

Sesshomaru interrupted, "that is unnecessary the north is controlled by myself and Inuyasha now. Funny isn't it three of the four lands are controlled by Inu. Related Inu none the less."

"What do you mean by related?" inquired Isaac.

"Half brothers," responded Akurei.

"Akureikyo what do you mean?"

Sesshomaru answered, "My mother and Akurei's mother are one in the same. My father and Inuyasha's father are also one in the same."

"Well you learn something new everyday don't you?" giggled Emi when she looked at Isaac's face after Sesshomaru's answer.

Inuyasha arrived at Koga's cave in the morning after the incident. Koga was surprised to see him after such a long time. But willingly agreed to meet at the village. He allowed Inuyasha to stay with them for a few days to recoup his strength and so that he could tell him about what had happened these past few years.

Inuyasha left the east to days after he had arrived. In a days time he returned to hanyou village and commissioned the villagers to construct three knew huts for the guests one for Koga and Ayame one for Sesshomaru and Kagura and a third for Miroku and Sango. There were already 2 unoccupied huts but he needed to make an impression on the lords. Once the meeting was finished the huts would be given to other new couples. The week passed quickly Kagome, Miroku, Sango, Shippo, Kirara and the remaining villagers had come. There was no point in leaving the pitiful number of people in the tiny ruins of their village.

The 15 villagers were given a warm welcome, mostly because it was three weeks away from the harvest season and more workers would be needed. The meeting was not for another two days so Inuyasha had time to discuss strategy and catch up on current events. Kagome, Miroku, Shippo, Kirara and Sango had time to get used to their new homes. The girls were welcomed into the village by the women Kagome by the priestess Yoko and Sango by one of the few protectors Sayuri.

Miroku learnt very quickly not to touch the women of the village because of their mates but mostly the females themselves. After the women fro Kaede's village saw how many of the hanyou slapped him they all became accustom to slapping him. Miroku was not so happy with this prospect so he started to grope Sango just a bit more she didn't slap as much. Shippo still being a fun-loving 13 year old kit played with the older cubs in the village he had a great time. Kirara was not the only Neko in Inuyasha's village so now she also had friends.

The day after Kagome and her village arrived they all got to work on new houses and fixing older ones. With 15 new villagers the work got done a lot faster even if they were human. Koga and Ayame arrived the day after that and they had brought all four of their cubs. Of which quickly came to be friends with the other young. Ayame and Koga were given the place to stay then they joined Inuyasha, Sango, Miroku, and Kagome in the meeting hut.

About two hours after that Sesshomaru, Kagura, Emi, Akurei, Rin and Kohaku arrived. They had made a flashy entrance including six dragons for them and Isaac and Jaken followed them on a smaller dragon. It was 12 and right after the children were settled and places to stay shown the meeting commenced.

"Where is the lord of the north?" Inquired Inuyasha.

"I would think that it would be wise to know what land you control Inuyasha. That quarter now belongs to you, the south to my other half brother Akurei…" started Sesshomaru.

"WHAT! OTHER BROTHER!" Inuyasha interrupted.

"It seems that my mother had a second mate just as father did, why they both chose humans is beyond me. Now to finish what I was saying Koga controls the east and myself the west."

"Ahem… well lets start off knowing all the facts. What is our situation?" asked Koga.

"The sacred jewel has been stolen, the village it had once been kept in is destroyed and there was no evidence to help find the culprit." Answered Miroku.

"We don't even know what the thing was that stole the jewel hanyou, youkai or human," added Sango.

"We are all going to have to search our lands for the jewel," said Inuyasha, "Kagome might be able to sense the direction of the jewel but I can tell that it is far away the pure aura has disappeared almost completely."

Suddenly a demonic aura filled the air. Kagura's hand went straight to her chest and she started to take withdrawn breaths, gasping for air. Kohaku stood up and his hands went straight to his head. Both of them were almost screaming in pain. Naraku had returned!

Well how's that for the final climax? I hope it wasn't too expected.

REVIEW AND TELL ME WHO YOU WANT ME TOO KILL OFF! ALMOST ANYONE IS AVALIBLE FOR DEATH!

Inuyasha wants you too review! Wont you do it just for those cute little ears of his? He might hurt you if you don't! Oh well please review! I really would like to break 100 reviews! PLEASE!

dieforinuyasha- You will find out next chapter! Please stay tuned! Action also comes next chapter! So review again and you shall get the final battle!

Crazy-Inuyasha-Girl20-Very quick in my standards I hope to send off another within the week!

Kuroi-Yasha- Don't worry about that it was just to say the names and ages of the children/cubs/pups it was like an organization tool! Yes I am too good now j/k I just think that I can end this so that you will find out just like everyone else!

THANKS EVERYONE! PLEASE READ AND REVIEW!


	24. Brown and Golden Eyes

Back with another installment of A New Life! If anyone has a better title I would like to hear it please! I want to make this into a real book for my friends to read so I would appreciate it if you would try and help me find one. Thanks everyone and enjoy this chapter.

Sesshomaru picked Kagura up and jumped out the window into the forest at the speed of light. Now everyone's attention was on Kohaku. He ran out of the hut, Rin followed him but she was too late a demon had swooped down and picked him up and carried him off. Shortly after they all saw a white feather fly up into the sky in the same direction of Kohaku.

Kagome got onto Inuyasha's back they ran off, Emi and Akurei took off after them, Koga picked up Ayame and off they went, Kirara transformed Sango and Miroku got on her Shippo transformed into a bird and followed suit. Rin was left alone with Isaac and Jaken.

Sesshomaru chased after Kagura he ran quick as the light did. Slowly he became conscious of the path it was the same one that led to Totosai's cave/home. Just a few days before he arrived at Hanyou village he had left his father's sword Tensaiga with Totosai so that he could fix it up the best he could. Sesshomaru had thought that since the jewel had been stolen that it would be needed now more than ever. But he had felt safe just for a few days without it.

Inuyasha also recognized the trail he had gone to talk with Totosai sometime before the village had been completely built. Emi and Akurei ran up beside Inuyasha and Kagome. "You could have waited for a second ass-hole," Akurei yelled at Inuyasha.

"Akurei," Emi said to him

"What?"

"Idiot."

"Do either of you know why they would be going in this direction?" Inuyasha asked, "Naraku won't be here this is too close to the water for him."

"No idea I don't even know what the fuck is over here," Akurei answered.

"We're losing them!" yelled Kagome.

"Lets move then!" Koga yelled back.

Kagura had caught up with Kohaku she was still trying to fight off Naraku. But it was a losing battle. Kohaku had been completely taken over now his eyes were once again glazed and since it was a very important occasion he had his slayer uniform on. They arrived at Totosai's home. Kagura had been completely taken over now. "What are you doing back here so early Kagura?" asked Totosai.

"I have come for the sword," she replied.

"It isn't done yet, tell Sesshomaru to come back tomorrow," he told her. When Kagura heard the name of her mate she started to relapse into her regular state of mind.

"We don't need it for him, Kagura you get the sword I'll deal with this pest," he pulled out his sickle. Kagura didn't move, "now Kagura!"

"You can't do this Kohaku no!" yelled Totosai. He moaned in pain as Kohaku stabbed him. Totosai was dead.

"Did you get it?" Kohaku asked and Kagura nodded, "Lets go then." Kagura threw her feather to the sky and off they flew.

Just as Sesshomaru arrived at the scene Kagura and Kohaku flew off. He took to the air in a desperate attempt to catch them but they disappeared into a portal. He cursed as he again landed at Totosai's house. Inuyasha and the others arrived just after he had landed. "Where did they go?" asked Koga.

"They flew off into a portal, they took Tensaiga with them but it seems they left us with that," Sesshomaru glanced at the dead Totosai. "Search your lands, if anyone finds anything report to the other council members immediately, I don't care what you have to do! Just find them and remember Naraku's head is mine this time."

The others were left in shock, as Sesshomaru walked off none of them had ever known him to show even the tiniest bit of emotion. They all dug a hole and buried Totosai in it. Miroku and Kagome (being a monk and priestess) said a prayer. They all then started the journey back to the village. A lot had happened that day, Naraku returned, Kagura and Kohaku were taken back under his control, Tensaiga was stolen and Totosai was killed.

Everyone arrived back at the village just before sundown. Jaken and Rin were still at the village but Sesshomaru's children were gone. Isaac told them that he arrived back about an hour and a half before them and took them with him home. He also said that Rin and Jaken would be staying here till further notice.

Koga and Ayame departed moments after they had arrived back at the village. Emi and Akurei were going to spend the night and Isaac was ordered to go back to the south. The village went to bed that night still a bit shaken from the events that had passed. All of the hanyou and demons could sense the demonic aura and the humans quickly heard the news.

In the morning Emi and Akurei set off for home they were to search the lands along the way to the south. Miroku and Sango set off to search the top half of the north and Inuyasha set off to search the bottom half of it. Koga was searching his lands and Sesshomaru had sent out all of his scouts to search the west. Sesshomaru himself was busy training himself and his army for the battle that was to come.

Six months of searching later nothing had appeared. Kagura had been seen once by one of Sesshomaru's scouts and Sesshomaru had killed him for not following her. Kagome had been helping the search up until she was five months pregnant. Yoko the village priestess had told her that hanyou pups were born at about six months after becoming pregnant. So she had agreed to stop for the sake of the pup. Sango had been searching more now because Kagome was able to care for her young children.

It was the night of the new moon; Inuyasha was in the village in his hut with Kagome she was in labor. Sango was away searching and Yoko was gone that night also she was aiding in the building of another village a few miles away. A few of the village women entered the hut bring with them all of the necessary tools to bore the child. Inuyasha was told to wait outside and so he did, he paced outside the hut back and forth along the front wall of the hut.

For outside her heard Kagome moan in pain as he was about to go inside the villagers who were waiting outside with Inuyasha stopped him. "You mustn't go in Inuyasha-sama," said one of the elders from Kaede's old village, "the birthing room is forbidden to men during labor!" Inuyasha gave off a small Keh and sat down leaning on the wall. Two hours later the cry of a baby was heard, Inuyasha stood up and a female hanyou came out holding the newborn pup.

"Would you like to hold her Inuyasha-sama," she asked. He simply nodded and held out his arms to take the pup. She looked straight up at her dad with golden amber eyes. She had just a small bit of hair that was Kagome's ebony black. The only other mark that would prove she had some demon in her was a purple stripe on her right cheek it looked the same as his own marks when he was a full demon.

He heard a small moan of pain from the room and it was followed by quiet murmurs, "is Kagome alright?" He asked.

"Well…" she started. Inuyasha pushed passed her into the hut. Kagome's eyes were closed and there was a lot of blood on the floor.

"WHAT THE FUCK IS WRONG WITH HER?" he yelled kneeling beside her.

Another one of the women answered, "she has lost too much blood this happens every so often with women, the child that they bear is too strong and the bleeding doesn't stop. She may die if help is not found soon. She needs the help of a priestess."

"Will a monk work?"

"No I am sorry Sensei only a priestess can save her now." Said one of the hanyou. "She only has about five minutes left at this rate there is nothing we can do. I'm sorry."

"Leave us." Said Inuyasha. All of the women got up and left the hut. As soon as they did tears started to escape his eyes.

"Chiko," said Kagome.

"What?"

"Chiko. That is her name."

"Arrow. Yes arrow of hope."

"I love you don't be beaten, goodbye my love." Kagome closed her eyes for the last time.

"Kagome NO! NO! DON"T DIE KAGOMEEEEEE!"

When I look into those brown eyes,  
I try not to cry,  
even though it's hard not to.  
Remembering all those times of fun,  
how we walked across a sandy beach,  
and you kissed me under the moonlight,  
you told me you loved me,  
and that you'd never be far,  
nothing could come between us,  
not even an ocean,  
but how about death?  
As I walk down the aisle,  
I look at your picture  
and your brown eyes.  
I see you lying in a bed of linens,  
but I can't see your eyes,  
they're closed so tight,  
I cry because I cannot see them,  
how could you lie to me?  
You promised you'd never be far away.  
Now you're gone forever,  
before I could kiss you good-bye,  
and look into those brown eyes one last time.

Inuyasha stood up and was about to leave the hut when Kagome's body started to glow an eerie blue. It rose from the floor into the air Inuyasha was thunderstruck. A voice entered his head,

"Now that I am dead I shall continue to protect. Take this and protect the world. She cannot be resurrected because she created me. So take me with you. The Shikon no Tama has returned."

The voice stopped, Kagome was n the floor again with a hole in her chest. The Shikon no Tama was in Inuyasha's hand. He ran outside and told the villagers to go get all of the lords. They would meet at the bone eaters well. Naraku would be hear soon…

Hope you all liked it! Next time…. Final Battle. May their hearts be with you!

That was a poem by Ashley Coleman called brown eyes I thought that it went with the story so there it is! Hope you all liked this installment. Please review almost there just a 14 reviews left till I reach 100 reviews for this story I really want to get there! Please help me do it all of you! Love ya all thanks for reading. Any problems e-mail me or review! I have decided that Kagome's dying wish is for you to review! PLEASE DO IT! thx again!

Kuroi-Yasha- I know that you like to swear! I got it. Thanks for the review!

dieforinuyasha- oops hehe I meant next chapter titled the final battle. May their hearts be with you hehe thanks for the review! At least there was blood in this chapter! I promise to make the next even better to make up for it!

Crazy-Inuyasha-Girl20- thanks for the review! I hope you liked this one!

Trunks'ssaiyangirl- yes he has returned! Ooo scary! Run away! Lol hope you liked it! Yes next chapter the final battle. Once again…. death to KOGA!

THANKS again… AGAIN!


	25. The Final Battle

Here finally is another chapter of a new life! All 3,309 words of it without the Authors note at the beginning and end. I am really sorry for the wait but this was hard to write and it is a damn long chapter for me! I promise that I will have the rest up by the New Year! So please enjoy the final battle if you want then skip the blah at the beginning and go to the fighting but the begging is somewhat important! Thanks for everyone reading this story and please remember to be kind and rewind…. I mean review oops he, he. Ok enough with my ramblings read on thanks again all!

Inuyasha, his baby Chiko, Shippo, Kirara Miroku, and Sango their children and a fallen Kagome in Inuyasha's arms left that night to go to the well. The village's instructions were to stay put within the village even if there was a large demonic aura, the only way that anyone would leave the village is if Naraku came to the village its self. It was just after midnight at this point.

Inuyasha wore his red hamaka, and haiori he also still had the rosary and a locket that Kagome gave him his child was wrapped in white and black fire rat cloth. Miroku wore a purple slayer uniform he had the new jewel around his neck; Sango was in her pink slayer uniform and the older of their two sons –Naoko- wore a light blue one. Kirara was transformed and has a red bandana that Kagome gave her around her neck. Shippo being almost as tall as Sango now wore clothing similar to his old clothing.

The small group arrived at the well first followed quickly by Akurei and a human Emi with their 2 five-month-old pups (Satu, and Kaemon). Sesshomaru came seconds after them at the speed of light with a pregnant Rin and his 3 young pups (Taro, Dai and Gin). It was just an hour before sunrise when Ayame and Koga arrived with their 4 four-year-old pups (Shika, Tanaka, Jomei, and Taka).

Akurei and Emi both wore midnight blue hamaka and haioris. Their children were wrapped in cloth of the same color. Sesshomaru was in his usual attire all three of his children stood at his side the boy wearing a hamaka and haiori similar to that of his own Taro's black hair was tied back the girls wore Kimono's almost identical to Kagura's Dai (the middle pup) had her silver hair exactly like Kagura's and Gin had her long hair down like her father's. Koga, and Ayame wore their regular outfits and their children wore something very similar.

When sunrise came the sky was a blood red the perfect start to the battle to end all battles. Inuyasha set Kagome down behind a large cliff wall that was a short but safe distance from the battlefield. A demonic aura filled the air Naraku was getting close. Ayame and Rin took the children and retreated to a safe distance by the sacred tree. Shippo went with them to make a barrier if needed.

The eight remaining stood strong all within their best forms. Sesshomaru stood with a look in his eyes that would kill, Kagura was gone because of that basterd; Inuyasha stood at his side also that look his eyes Kagome was dead because of Naraku. Sango and Miroku stood side by side a glint of hope within their eyes Sango's brother had been taken as well as the lives of her family. Miroku had Naraku to thank for the curse in his right hand. Kirara paced at Sango's other side growling low.

Emi stood silently beside Sesshomaru she was by far the youngest of the warriors on her side but had the strength of a tiger within her. Koga stood beside Akurei this fight may not have been for a direct reason like the others but they would still fight alongside their comrades to defeat that fucking jackass Naraku.

The wind started to speed up from a breeze to a rushing wind. Kagura's feather came into sight along with a whole host of other demons upon which were Naraku, Kohaku, and 2 new incarnations that resembled Goshinkishi, and Juromaru.

They landed swiftly and were quickly shot at by 3 different forces,

Inuyasha yelled "Kaze no Kizu!" Sango threw her weapon "hiraikotsu" and Akurei yelled almost in unison with the others "Mei sora dansu!"

Kagura, Kohaku, Naraku and the 2 incarnations dodged to the right. Naraku spoke up once the attacks had quieted, "Now look at that there goes your warm up. Oh well now lets get straight to it hand over the jewel monk."

Akurei was the first to respond, "No way you FUCKING BASTERD!"

"I wasn't speaking to you," Naraku responded, as he looked Akurei up and down. "Filth." Akurei growled in response now it was personal.

"Not on your life Naraku," Miroku spat.

"Fine then we'll do this the hard way. Kohaku get the slayer and her pet, Goshinkishi you get the Tora, Juromaru you get the wolf, and Kageroumaru you take the monk. Five down. Kagura you get to rip your old mate to shreds. And that leaves me with the mutts."

"Master Naraku why give me this child to kill?" Goshinkishi inquired, "She looks like such a weakling no challenge hat so ever!"

"WHAT THE FUCK? WATCH YOUR FUCKING…." Akurei started.

Emi interrupted, "let him think what he wants it wont matter once he's dead." Her eyes now did not show the pain of her memories now all they could define was hatred.

"Strong words for one so young, Goshinkishi if you don't completely kill her then she might make a good play thing, as will the slayer," Naraku chuckled.

At this point in time Akurei started swearing rapidly at the words Naraku had just said he was the first to lunge at his opponent. Inuyasha followed swiftly. Kohaku charged Sango, Goshinkishi took a few steps closer to his opponent; Emi did the same she went into a fighting stance. Juromaru and Kageroumaru ran as one towards Koga and Miroku.

Kagura and Sesshomaru were the only ones left to move. Kagura took a few steps towards Sesshomaru. He stayed in place keeping his eyes on Kagura every move that she made he was aware of. "Sesshomaru," she said "I can't control my body kill me while you have the chance."

"As I told you the first day we mated I will never harm you again." He replied.

"Sesshomaru I don't want to hurt you! Please Sesshomaru" she was struggling to speak now. Kagura was fighting with herself trying to get free of Naraku's control.

Sesshomaru ran to her side and held her from behind, "Snap out of it Kagura! Fight him his control is nothing you broke it once you can do it again!"

"Sesshomaru please go now he is regaining control!"

"I'm not leaving you not now not ever; I love you Kagura!"

"Sesshomaru I…" she became limp in his arms, moaning in pain.

"If you don't obey then you can die," yelled Naraku.

"Love you too…." Kagura's eyes closed for the last time.

"KAGURA! NOOO!" Sesshomaru yelled. He picked her up in his arms his calm eyes were clam no more the burned with an undying hatred for Naraku. He shook with furry. He carried Kagura to the place where Kagome was and laid her down. He made his way back to the battlefield at a furious pace. "NARAKU! YOUR HEAD IS MINE!" Sesshomaru charged Naraku.

Koga and Miroku were fighting well together against Juromaru and Kageroumaru they had each taken and given a few hits. Juromaru was using all of its might to destroy Koga one hit after another the punches Impacted Koga punch after punch to the same place. Koga was no longer fairing well against Juromaru. Miroku had used one of Sango's poisons to make sure that Kageroumaru wouldn't use the ground as an advantage just like last time.

The hits just wouldn't stop Koga could barely let out a yelp before the next hit was in. Miroku threw his staff at Juromaru it hit him right in the center of his back it fell to the ground. Juromaru was dead. Koga fell to his hands and knees he coughed up a bit of blood. Kageroumaru took this as a weak point on Koga he charged at him Miroku noticed just in time, he dived and Koga was moved out of the way. Miroku was hit in the left arm directly threw the bone he let out a cry of pain as Kageroumaru came out the other side of his arm.

Kageroumaru licked its lips, "mm delicious, now lets see master Naraku has ordered the wolf dead fast then the monk so lets just break him into a million pieces shall we?"

Kageroumaru started to glow. It floated into the air Miroku and Koga just stared at it confused. Suddenly Koga started to yell in pain clutching his stomach. He gave one final scream and he EXPLODED! Well imploded but still.

"Koga NO!" yelled Miroku, as Some of Koga's remains spattered on him. He looked out over the battlefield already four had fallen Koga, Kageroumaru, Juromaru and so it would appear Kagura. He ripped a piece of his robe of and wrapped it around his arm to create a make shift bandage. Suddenly Kirara came running to his side she had a deep wound in her side and the weapon was still in it, the weapon was Kohaku's chained sickle. He knew that Sango could hold her own for a few minutes until he had helped Kirara.

Sango and Kohaku exchanged many blows to each other mostly just small cuts nothing too deep. Sango had the upper hand still after the five years that Kohaku had trained and she had had her children. Now it was more of a power struggle since she herself had not trained him she knew not of his speed and strength. Naraku had without a debate used dark magic to strengthen him. Still she tried to free him of the control that Naraku had over him nothing was working.

"KOHAKU LISTEN TO ME! YOU BROKE FREE OF HIS CONTOL BEFORE YOU CAN DO IT AGAIN!" Sango yelled as she blocked another one of his attempts to harm her.

"Quiet, I'm not under his control I just hate YOU!" Kohaku replied as he lunged again. Sango was too stunned to move. At the last second Inuyasha pushed her out of the way.

"That's Naraku talking not Kohaku! I know it's hard but get it together!" Inuyasha told her as he threw Kohaku a distance away, "It's the only way to save him even if we get Naraku all those who are under his control will die and be taken to hell with him. DO IT FOR YOU BROTHER'S SAKE! SAVE HIM!"

Sango acknowledged what Inuyasha had just told her, "even if it means I am the one to go to hell I must do this to save you!" She picked hiraikotsu up and spun it around then let it fly putting all her weight behind the throw.

Kohaku dodged the weapon with ease. "You think can kill me that easily then think again wench!" Sango just looked at him then at the ground it was too late when Kohaku realized that he forgot hiraikotsu was a boomerang. It hit him square in the back and he let out a gasp of pain as he fell to his knees. "Sango, Rin I love you…"

Those were Kohaku's final words he fell face first into the ground dark blood oozed out of his back. Sang walked up to him and put a genital hand on his shoulder, "I love you too my one and only brother please forgive me." Tears fell from her eyes; Miroku walked up behind her and put his good hand on her shoulder.

"It's ok to cry," he said as he knelt down to her level. "He will be missed…" Miroku then said a prayer so quiet that Sango couldn't make it out. "Are you hurt?"

"No I'm fine how's Kirara and yourself?" she replied raising her head to look at him.

"I bandaged Kirara's up from a wound on her side, and my arm was injured by the incarnations but other than that we're fine few scratches that's about it. "I think this belongs to you though Sango-Chan" he handed her the chained sickle that had belonged to Kohaku.

"I shall aid in killing Naraku with Kohaku's weapon it is only right to let him have a piece of that Bastard." Sango stood with the sickle in hand, she took the sickle to her left shoulder which had been injured earlier she dipped it in her blood then in the blood on Kohaku's back.

Miroku just looked in aw. "Sango wha…?"

"The bond of blood between brother and sister is strong; as strong as you can get. But when slayers use the blood of a fallen sibling and your own on the weapon of one of the siblings it assures victory in the battle for revenge! NARAKU SHALL DIE TODAY!"

Akurei, Sesshomaru and Inuyasha were doing well in their tag team fight against Naraku. Naraku had barely a moment in between attacks.

"DANSU NO SORA!" yelled Akurei as swirls of twisting wind emitted from his sword. "DIE YOU FUCKING BASTARD!" Naraku dodged it completely.

He was about to laugh or give a witty comment by was cut short by Sesshomaru let out another claw attack, "Dokasso!"

It hit Naraku in the side his claws went in deep. Then Sesshomaru simply jumped back and landed gracefully, he flicked his hair as if to mock Naraku, and gave him a smirk that had 'ha!' Written all over it.

Naraku growled at Sesshomaru and Inuyasha took this chance to let out another, "KAZE NO KIZU!" Direct hit!

Emi and Goshinkishi still exchanged blows. Goshinkishi normally able to read minds was having a tough time penetrating her thoughts and was only able to find out her intentions at the last second before she attacked. She was having a difficult time keeping her mind clear so that Goshinkishi was unable to read her mind/thoughts. Both suffered minor lacerations and at least one broken bone each.

Emi stood out of striking range of Goshinkishi catching her breath. It was true what Inuyasha had told her size doesn't matter it's the touki in you. The demon she was facing was huge but it had no other purpose on this earth then to fight. So it was not worthy to stay and it was the same demon that had killed her mother. She was going to kill it if it was the last thing that she ever did.

Goshinkishi took its turn to let out the first blow after the resting point, he ran forward a bit then let out a slash with his claws Emi easily jumped over it. Goshinkishi for once was able to read her mind and knew she was going to use the gravity to increase the power of one of her attacks. He was ready for the attack but sadly for him it never came she had changed her mind! She landed beautiful behind Goshinkishi.

She did a back flip and in the air she unsheathed her sword and set out another attack! "Bouseki Shuurai!" a group of spinning lightning bolts erupted from her sword and hit Goshinkishi in the arms making him smoke and his left arm fall off and completely turn into ash. She landed again and did a few front flips to get out of striking range of Goshinkishi again.

Emi turned to face her opponent. "Who is the weakling now?" she asked him in a very innocent tone of voice that made Goshinkishi even more frustrated and angry then before.

"You still are you fucking midget! I ate your mother last time we met and I will destroy you this time! HAHAHA!" Goshinkishi's arm socket glowed and another arm grew in place of the old one. "Much better, and I have you to thank for that you tiny tora! I'm not even going to kill you I am just going to put you on the brink than let master Naraku have his way with you! He will rape you and then give me the remains to eat! HAHAHA!"

Again Goshinkishi charged at Emi and this time he make contact. One of his claws cut deeply into her abdomen. He immediately used his speed (which for a large demon her had a lot of) he got her one fang in her right shoulder another in her right leg and a third went straight threw her abdomen. He picked her up in his mouth. But instead of letting Goshinkishi see her pain she punched and clawed at his teeth and all of them that see hit came out, broke or shattered within his mouth. Goshinkishi screamed.

He had to drop her and when he did Emi retreated a large distance so that she could breath. The fangs were still deep within her when she attacked again. Emi ran at Goshinkishi, full speed and as she ran she let her claws go out to their regular length (about 10 inches/25 cm). "YAMANEKOSOUGI!" he let out a cry as Emi penetrated his chest and went straight threw it. "I SHALL NOT BE KILLED! NEVER YOU BASTARED!

"How could a half breed defeat me again! And a little girl no less! AAHH!"

Again Emi unsheathed her sword and swished it at Goshinkishi, "Shuurai!" lightning hit the demon and he designated.

Miroku's POV

Kirara and myself went to check on Emi after Sango went to join the brothers fighting Naraku. The only two fights that were left were Emi vs. Goshinkishi and Naraku vs. Inuyasha Sesshomaru and Akurei. I had finished my first battle as had Sango and Koga whether the outcome was good or bad.

As we neared Emi we saw her leaning on her sword gasping for breath. Her clothing was in shambles the once blue hamaka was now dark with blood and tattered from the battle there was a fang jutting out of her leg. Her haiori was gone and only her tiny inner shirt remained. Another fang was imbedded in her shoulder and a third in her abdomen. The third most likely went right threw her but I was in a position that I couldn't see her back. She was covered in blood head to toe and I figured it wasn't just her own.

We ran closer to her and as we did she stopped leaning and stood up tall she replaced her sword in her sheath. Took a deep breath and smiled, "I see I wasn't the first one to be done their fight, damn! I need more practice." And then she started to laugh wow this girl was an odd one. I guess you would have to be to mate that guy Akurei.

Normal POV

"Hey Emi! You alright?"

She smiled big and put her good arm behind her head and laughed again, "You could say that or could say I have a thorn in my side. Little help Miroku-sama?"

"Surely Emi-Chan," Miroku walked the rest of the was over and removed one of the layers of his robe out of it he pulled a water flask which she took willingly and had a bit then used some of the water to clean the blood out of her eyes. "I see you won."

She nodded "And you won also I assume. How are the others?"

"Sango sadly had to kill Kohaku, I killed Juromaru, Koga died killing Kageroumaru, Sesshomaru tried to free Kagura but when Naraku felt the disturbance he killed her and you killed Goshinkishi that 5 of 6 fights done. For better or worse." Miroku finished applying her bandages, "there you go all bandaged."

He had done the best job possible with the limited supplies as make shift sling for her arm, a wrap around her abdomen and another around her leg. "Lets get going then one fight left to win!"

"Wow now Emi I think you should go check on Rin Ayame Shippo and the children."

"My mate needs me right now Miroku-sama I have to help him," her fun loving tone and attitude were gone now all that remained was the serious attitude that she normally had when in public. "Ready to go Miroku-sama?"

THANKS FOR READING THIS CHAPTER! I had fun writing it!  if you have suggestions then I would love to hear them still looking for a better title for this story! I love hearing from you all Love you all tons! Please be kind and review for me if you want chapters fast then review soon! Sorry about the spacing down at the bottom!

Ayame- thanks for the review! BUT HOLY SHIT! WTF MATE! Focus more on the doing it? omfgI'monfire.

Trunks'ssaiyangirl yay battle I hope you liked it! thanks for all the reviews! I LOVE EM! I LOVE CANDY TOO! I need to eat some more later! YAY! KOGA IS DEAD!

Kuroi-Yasha- haven't heard from you I don't really expect too but yay you swore and thanks for the review.

dieforinuyasha- battle! YAY! Koga now dead! Yay. Thanks for the reviews! Please tell me what you think and what I can improve on!

dieforinuyasha- thanks and right now! YAY! Thanks for the review:)

LOVE YOU ALL look V look

Merry Christmas!

Happy Hanukkah!

Have a good Kwanzaa!

Happy Birthday!

Or any other holiday that is going on right now!

Just incase you don't get some of the words/ attacks said this chapter here they are! Thx again! ;)

Kaze no Kizu Wound of the wind (wind scar)

Kaze Ken Wind blade

Katadzuke Buro Finishing blow

Mei sora dansu Dark sky dance

Dansu no Sora Dance of the sky

Kaze dageki Wind strike

Koukuukougeki air strike

Mizu Dageki Water strike

Kasai Dageki Fire strike

A-su Dageki Earth strike

Shuurai Lightning strike

Ten Tora! Sky tiger

Doragon ikazuchi Dragon thunder

Kouen Ken Flame Blade

Mizu Dansu Water Dance

Ikou higyou Power Strike

Yamanekosougi Wildcat strike

Bouseki Shuurai Spinning thunder strike


	26. Death

First off Happy New Year all! Mine was kind of crappy but I had to baby sit so at least I get paid! YAY! Cash is good. Hope you all enjoyed the count down and had a very Merry Christmas. Well enough of that back with the second last chapter of A New Life. Yes the second last one+Tear+ there is this one other chapter then final reports for your reviews! In a week or two. So enjoy this chapter called something as simple as 'death'. ENJOY! AND PLEASE R&R!

Back at the fight against Naraku Inuyasha, Akurei and Sesshomaru were holding out very well against him. Inuyasha had just let out another "Kaze no Kizu!" when Sango appeared and let the chained sickle fly with a large amount of force and accuracy. It hit Naraku Square in the chest.

A few seconds after impact she twisted the chain and the sickle turned with it then she yanked it out of her target. Naraku screeched in agony. "Getting stabbed hurts like hell don't it Naraku! And you know what? You can go burn in hell!"

"FOOL! You think you can defeat me? MUAHAHA! Then you can be the one to die!" Naraku lunged at Sango. Inuyasha and his brothers didn't let Naraku get that far they let out another ferocious attack. Naraku was blown apart again only to regenerate himself.

He grabbed the brother that was closest to him that Inu being Inuyasha. Immediately Naraku started to try and make him become one with his body. Akurei, Sesshomaru and Sango would in no possible realm let Naraku do that; they all ran at the bastard knowing that an energy attack would permanently harm Inuyasha.

From the inside Inuyasha slashed at Naraku, "Kaze no Kizu!" he tried his wind scar but to no avail, "Damn it! Let me out Naraku!" Naraku's body started to close in on Inuyasha, "GET OFF BASTARD!" he let out a yell in pain at a few of Naraku's tentacles shattered his right arm. From the outside Sesshomaru, Sango and Akurei battled furiously attack after attack. They had seen a bright light from the interior of Naraku they guessed it was the wind scar and they had also heard the yell/scream.

All of the sudden from above the warriors heard "GET THE HELL OUT OF THE WAY!" they jumped to the side just in time to see Emi jump from Kirara sword in hand, "Mei sora ken!" The sky went dark as the blade hit Naraku and immediately returned to red once she removed the blade from him. Jumping back out of the way, Naraku screamed as Inuyasha used another wind scar and ran out from the hold he was in.

"Emi! WHAT THE FUCK HAPPENED?" Akurei was seen running to her side as soon as he recovered from the shock of the attack, "Are you all right? You scared the fucking hell out of me! Oh Kami Emi! Your drenched in fucking blood!"

"YOU FUCKING BITCH! I am going to enjoy devouring you!" screamed Naraku as he again started to charge at the group.

"Not this time Naraku… Kouen Ken," Sesshomaru drew his sword and did a vertical swipe all in one clean motion. A flaming phoenix erupted from his blade burning Naraku harshly as it hit. But the phoenix didn't stop there it continued to dive bomb him burning Naraku with each strike. All that could be smelt was burning flesh at this point, it made the youkai and three hanyou want to be sick but they contained it.

So far Sesshomaru was missing his armor, pelt and shirt he had many wounds none too deep so they would be healed in a short period of time. Inuyasha was sporting a shattered right arm and was without a shirt, he was covered in blood. Akurei stood tall still his shirt still intact but a pant leg from the knee down was missing, he also had a few deep chest wounds.

Sango's slayer uniform had kept her in better shape then the others her sleeves were missing but that was the worst of the damage a broken left arm and a sharp pain from her right foot were her plagues. Miroku had his prayer beads on still and the jewel around his neck he was holding just a few bruises and a bloody shoulder. Emi was the worst off in the clothing department her shirt was almost completely destroyed she had make shift bandages around her leg, shoulder and abdomen. Her pants were now shorts and she was drenched in her own and Goshinkishi's blood. Akurei was still swearing up a storm by her side. Kirara was still in her true form and her fur was stained red from the wound to her side; the bandanna still present around her neck.

Sesshomaru, Inuyasha and Akurei looked at each other and nodded it was time to finish Naraku. "Emi, Sango, Miroku, Kirara we need a distraction!"

"Sure, no problem Inuyasha-sama," Emi replied and she cracked her knuckles. With a smirk she turned to Naraku, "So what was that about devouring me Naraku?" Kirara, Sango and Miroku ran at him with Emi in close proximity.

Inuyasha, Sesshomaru and Akurei on the other hand drew their swords, Tetsaiga, Toukijin and Kodoku. They started charging their blades for one final assault. They stood in a triangle shape their swords making a point in the center. In unison the three said, "Tetsaiga, Toukijin and Kodoku charge for the end… bring power for the beginning… and doom to the enemy…" they recited this in monotone.

Mean while Miroku, Sango, Emi and Kirara continuously hit Naraku with a swarm of attacks. Relentlessly they attacked never stopping one after another. Naraku after many, many hits transformed himself back into his human like form and jumped in to the air in a feudal attempt to escape his attackers. Once he was high enough he made a barrier that surrounded him completely.

"You think that will stop me?" asked Emi as she too took to the sky with a large leap. "HA! Well think again! HI TEN TORA!" the sky still red from the dawn light became an even more crimson red, balls of fire started to rain down upon Naraku his barrier dissipated.

As Naraku began to fall back down to the earth again he looked around the battlefield. He saw the three brothers, Inuyasha, Sesshomaru and Akurei charging their blades. 'Wait I know that tactic… it's the destruction circle. An attack that can only be preformed by three Inu youkai or in this case one Inu youkai and two Inu hanyou.' Instantly Naraku took off in the direction of Inuyasha, Sesshomaru and Akurei. He flew at full speed to try and destroy the concentration needed for this attack. Emi, Miroku and Kirara regarded him is confusion whilst Sango thought for a second and immediately yelled to the others who were closer to the brothers, "He is attacking the others! Quick you must stop him!"

Miroku immediately jumped on Kirara and ran to grab Sango, "NO YOU BAKA GET NARAKU!" Emi on the other hand wasted no time she ran towards Naraku at full speed even though Naraku had a huge head start. Quickly bouncing over the wreckage of the battlefield she ran to get him, all her mind could register was 'must save mate, Sensei and her Youfu (adoptive father).'

Akurei being the one that could see the battle looked up for a brief second to try and catch a glimpse of the battle and to see if Emi was all right. As he raised his gaze to see Naraku charging them from a small distance, "AW SHIT!" He yelled, "Fuck it's Naraku and her is coming this way! FUCK FUCK FUCK!"

"Don't break your concentration!" Sesshomaru said as he interrupted Akurei's constant slur of swearing and use of the word fuck.

"Trust in the others!" said Inuyasha his eyes still closed from the effort of picking up Akurei's slack. "Believe in them!" Keh was Akurei's only word as he stopped his swearing.

Emi still ran at Naraku, gaining quickly even when she became dizzy from exhaustion and blood loss. 'Must stop him must save those I love, trust and respect.' Finally she came in range the eternity was over. Emi jumped into the air clearing Naraku with ease, and doing a flip in the air so that as she landed she was facing him. He stopped in surprise. "Miss me?"

"WENCH!" Naraku yelled as he charged at her again. Emi thinking quickly back flipped out of the way and out of range of his claws and tentacles.

Emi put her hands out horizontally to the side and then brought them together above her head. She put her hands together and then brought them down in front of her interlocking all of her fingers except for the two closest to her thumbs. Those she kept together, Emi began to chant "Juritsu baria-youkai, Juritsu baria-youkai, Juritsu baria-youkai" a barrier appeared and surrounded Sesshomaru, Inuyasha, Akurei and herself.

Naraku growled and charged again, he collided with the barrier, "HAHAHA!" laughed Emi and explained, "This is a demons barrier No demon can cross through it. I win."

"Or maybe you don't!" Naraku flung his tentacles at her they too bounced off the barrier. "Damn… if frontal attacks don't work then lets try something mental. Koukuukougeki!" the wind around Emi began to swirl, then it turned into a tornado. She took a leap towards the barrier to try and escape the wind attack but it followed her, again she took a leap this time she jumped clear of the barrier straight threw. "If you don't want to be hit by my wind then it will just have to get those friends of yours."

The tornado started moving in the direction of Inuyasha, Sesshomaru and Akurei. Emi, knowing that she could not let Naraku win like this ran back threw her barrier and as she did so immediately the whirlwind changed directions and came for her. Using her agility she dodged for a while but was drawn back in by Naraku's strong winds. He just stood there on the outside watching Emi get beaten around.

In the mean time you would think that Miroku, Sango and Kirara would have gotten to the same place that Emi had to help her out but sadly the brothers unknowingly had created a humans barrier. No pure human could pass through it just like the demons barrier no pure demon could pass through. If they sent Kirara she would be minimal help because they saw the other barrier and Naraku's wind wouldn't dissipate with a small disturbance. So for now they got to the best possible position outside the barrier.

The aura around the three became visible to even the dimmest of humans, "It's almost ready!" Said Sesshomaru to his half brothers, "just a small bit more time."

'Hold on Emi we are coming… just hold on.' Thought Akurei to himself as he began to let his emotions flood into his sword.

"Stay focused Akurei!" yelled Inuyasha, "just a moment more!"

By now Naraku was laughing his head off at the little tora inside the barrier. His wind was beginning to disappear and that attack would take too much power to create it again, 'this will just have to get her then won't it?' Emi could tell the wind was becoming weaker but she was becoming weaker faster then it was. 'Just a few more minutes then it will be over.'

All of the sudden her barrier faded and that was the second that Naraku took to have an advantage. He flung out many tentacles most coming in contact with their target. "Time is up…." Seventeen stab wounds and Emi fell to the ground, dead before she had a chance to hit it.

Naraku cackled, but then suddenly stopped when he saw the human's barrier fade. He was too late Emi had stalled him just long enough the power up was complete. All at the same time Inuyasha, Sesshomaru and Akurei faced Naraku. In unison they yelled…

"KATADZUKE BURO!"

Bolts of exploding light in every color flew at Naraku and all impacted shooting out in many other small explosions. If this were at a celebration then this would be really cool but right now it was just horrific, Naraku's scream and blood flying everywhere. Finally the light was gone and all that remained was Naraku's heart floating in the air every other trace of him gone.

Miroku ran up and knew what he had to do he jumped off Kirara and told her to back away. "I LOVE YOU SANGO!" he yelled at the top of his lungs and he uncovered his wind tunnel one last time. Naraku's heart was sucked inside, as was Miroku….

PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE! REVIEW! Ok thanks for reading please review just a few more till we hit 100! Hope you liked it! questions comments concernce review or email!

Trunks'ssaiyangirl- thanks again for the review! I am really happy you kept reading and reviewing! Second last chappy! Eek! Luv ya for being sooo great! Happy New Year! Naw I just type stuff and think of odd things to write! Yay me! Maybe I should draw…. Lol I am not very good. On the reply's chapter I will make sure to give some good draw'ers!

Kuroi-Yasha- you better be sorry lol. Thanks for the review Happy new year!

Just incase you need a translation here they are!

Kaze no Kizu Wound of the wind (wind scar)

Kaze Ken Wind blade

Katadzuke Buro Finishing blow

Mei sora dansu Dark sky dance

Dansu no Sora Dance of the sky

Kaze dageki Wind strike

Koukuukougeki air strike

Mizu Dageki Water strike

Kasai Dageki Fire strike

A-su Dageki Earth strike

Shuurai Lightning strike

Ten Tora Sky tiger

Doragon ikazuchi Dragon thunder

Kouen Ken Flame Blade

Mizu Dansu Water Dance

Ikou higyou Power Strike

Yamanekosougi Wildcat strike

Bouseki Shuurai Spinning thunder strike

Kasai Ken fire blade

Mizu Ken water blade

Mei sora Ken Dark sky blade

Hi ten tora flaming sky tiger

Juritsu baria-youkai create demon barrier


	27. Betrayal

The final chapter…. I am SOOOOOOOO SAD! WHAA! O well less work for me to do eh? Thanks again everyone for reading there will be one chapter after this just to thanks you all and recommend artwork or other stories that I liked or love! Possibly other anime…. I donno yet! Read on 'betrayal'.

Later

Inuyasha stood leaning against a tree just on the outskirt of the battlefield. In his arms he held the last remaining piece of Kagome his one and only child. He had deep gashes down chest and no remaining hamaka or shirt. His pants were in shreds and his hair stained with blood, his right arm was hanging at his side the bones in it he could tell had been shattered. Tears welled up in his eyes.

On Inuyasha's left sat Akurei tears in his eyes his two pups in his arms. His arms were covered in cuts, as were his legs. His left kneecap and left shoulder were dislocated and bloody. His cloths were only half enacted; he was missing a pant leg and a sleeve.

Beside Akurei was Sesshomaru. He stood head tilted back leaning on the tree, his three pups clung to the remaining parts of his pants; Sesshomaru's hands were around the pups holding them tightly. His pelt and armor were missing as well as his shirt and the arm the he had recently acquired. The pups were trying hard not to cry; but a single tear had fallen from the eye of their emotionless father.

On Inuyasha's right stood Sango. In her arms was her younger son and at her feet sat her oldest son sniffling. Sango's slayer outfit was almost completely destroyed only from her knees to her waist and her right shoulder to just above her mid drift remained. She had tears flowing freely from her eyes.

Rin and Ayame sat beside Sango huddled together crying with Ayame's pups on their laps. Rin was a bit ruffled but other wise fine, Ayame had a few small scrapes but other than that was fine. Their job during the fight was to protect the young.

Kirara and Shippo sat a small distance from the tree, blood stained fur and make shift bandages were upon them. Shippo had protected Ayame and Rin well for the duration of the fight and Kirara had served well to protect Sango and aid the others.

The field before the hero's was grotesque. Where their had once been a forest now a charred field. Craters plagued the area, within most of them puddles of blood. In one crater there was absolutely nothing; it was Miroku's final resting place. He had sucked Naraku's heart into his Kazzana before he had a chance to regenerate after a final blow from the three half brothers. Inuyasha, Sesshomaru and Akurei.

Just a hundred yards away lay Kohaku hiraikotsu imbedding within his back; finally he was free from Naraku. Shreds of Koga lay scattered throughout the battlefield; he had been imploded by Naraku's incarnations. None of Koga's parts would be recognizable.

Kagura and Kagome lay behind a small cluster of rocks where their mates Inuyasha and Sesshomaru had placed them once the battle began. They had died before the final battle had begun. Kagome died during childbirth and Kagura from when Naraku destroyed her heart.

Emi lay face down in the middle of the battlefield. She was killed while protecting the brothers while they were charging their swords up for the final blow on Naraku. There were seventeen stab wounds threw her chest, shoulders and one of two threw her thighs.

Sesshomaru's POV

The battle was over; we had won. But it doesn't feel like a victory…

Ayame's POV

Gone forever are our loved ones never will they be able to return…

Inuyasha's POV

They will be missed; I will never have another love….

Akurei's POV

I must be strong she would have wanted me to be….

Sango's POV

He will always live on, within his children…

Rin's POV

You will always be in my heart, good-bye my love…

Normal POV

It takes a minute to have a crush on someone,

An hour to like someone,

And a day to love someone,

But it takes a lifetime to forget someone.

Their mates were dead. They all had children to protect and raise. No one would ever have another mate. Life would still go on. None of them would ever forget the final battle, the one that destroyed everything.

The truest form of Betrayal…. Death

Please review this it is the final chapter I would love it if I culd get 100! please everyone just 6 more from when I put this chapter up!

Thank you all for reading…. I love you all please continue to have such good taste in stories (just kidding.)

Crazy-Inuyasha-Sesshomaru-Girl- thanks for reading and reviewing! I needed it. Hope you liked the final chapter. Please review one last time for me!


	28. Final NOO! tear

Reviewer

# of reviews

Rank

Crazy-Inuyasha-Sesshomaru-Girl

22

1

Kuroi-Yasha

18

2

Trunks'ssaiyangirl

15

3

Kurayami22

13

4

dieforinuyasha

9

5

Inu-luver 4eva123

6

6

Stantonluver

3

7

Lover of the lemons

2

8

Peacemaker

1

9

Ayame lover

1

10

Hyperdude

1

11

Inuyashalover14

1

12

Deviliscious

1

13

Ayame

1

14

Love Inu for always

1

15

Shippo

1

16

Hawaiianstoners

1

17

Mythicaldesire

1

18

Horridly Truthful25

1

19

Kikyo

1

20

Reviewers 20

Reviews 100

Thanks all of you for taking the time to review/ flame! I really couldn't care less that you hated it! Really if you took the time to flame then it couldn't be all that bad or you are just so dense or bored! Just one question… how can you criticize other people's work when yours sucks even harder or is non-excitant?

THANKS YOU EVERYONE! I love reading the reviews whether they are just something like, "Cool chapter when is the next one?"

Or in-depth like… "WOW that was awesome I loved it please update soon I wish I was a good author like you please! Update soon I love your work! Why did this happen? Ok well thanks again update soon!"

Short or long, boring or wacky, praise or criticism, help or none I loved the reviews!

So to you all I say goodbye now sadly this story is over for now but I will soon have a re-write of my first story 'Pain hurts so do enemies'. I think it is going to be called "Evil's Way". But if you have a better name for the better version review and tell me!

This is Emi signing off……

Ps… If you want to look at some cool websites/ art work/ other stuff check out…

emiogawa. web site! It has anime stuff, msn icons, funny stuff and more

http/join-me-baby. one of my best friends sites! If you like music this is the place to go she is a little obsessed with some of the lead singers though so be warned! lol

http/inuyasha-interactions. one other best bud's site! Banners, fan art, fan fic. You name it one of the three sites will have it! 

Ummm….. Lets see…. Other fan art….

http/ idea who this person is in real life but man! Do they have some awesome work! All original.

http/ with this one no idea who this person is but awesome art! And other stuff! All original.

And please check out Kuroi-Yasha 's work! He helped me become a better writer so read his stories if you liked this one! 


End file.
